Unbreakable Bonds
by Jeice Lover
Summary: Razer lost his wife years ago, and with all of his rage and the Red Lantern ring, he might have simply given up his whole being to evil. But, there were still two more who kept his heart from turning black. Who are they, and can he still protect them?
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day on the _Interceptor_. Kilowog noted all space in their path was free of obstacles. Hal Jordan found nothing that seemed out of place in the vicinity. Aya's scans detected not a single thing wrong with any of the _Interceptor's_ systems. Razer was not in the bridge, but in his bunk, sleeping to conserve his own energy and the energy of his ring.

His ring's energy was getting low, he knew that. He had to conserve every drop of energy that he could to continue working alongside the rest of the crew. Without it, he would be just like any other hard, cold, hot-blooded, angry man who sought vengeance. Well, this was not entirely true... but it was not something that the Green Lanterns needed to know yet. So, he slept peacefully, that is, until he started to dream.

–

Razer walked through a forest, everything was full of moisture and warmth and noise and life. The flowers that bloomed to his side were ones that had been destroyed long ago when his planet's overlords had begun warring amongst themselves. They smelled as sweet as he had remembered, and looked just as beautiful. The place, as he looked around, was very familiar.

He realized soon that this was the place where he had first courted... her. His dear, precious Alana. Not a day went by when he didn't think of her. Of her voice. Of her lovely face. Of the kindness and warmth that seemed to follow her everywhere she went and flowed into everything she touched. She was one of the biggest pieces of his life, and she had been ripped from him so violently. There were two others that made up pieces of his life, just as big as her, but they were a different story. He loved all of the pieces that made him whole, but now he could have none of them. Alana because she was dead. The other two for... other reasons.

The soft, swishing sound of a long cloak dragging over the ground drew his attention away from his thoughts. He turned, then scowled.

"Oh, it's you." The cloaked figure smirked, the look somehow finding its' way into their voice.

"So long since I've last seen you, and that is how you greet me. Not very polite, I must say." Razer crossed his arms, gripping his biceps in his hands. "You seem tense, do I make you nervous, Razer?" The Red Lantern said nothing and the person went on. "You must know what quadrant of the galaxy you're in by now, don't you?" Razer grimaced, then spoke.

"I do not. What importance would it be if I did?" The cloaked figure stepped closer to him, causing his already-tight grip on his own biceps to tighten.

"Why, don't you remember? This is the place where _they _are." Razer's expression changed dramatically at this. His normally angry (or in some cases, stoic) face was now dressed with a look a pure shock. He did remember, they were in this part of the galaxy. How could he have possibly forgotten?" The cloaked figure looked smug. "So, are you going to go and see them? It's been so long." Razer, the shock replaced by a sad, worn look, bowed and shook his head.

"No, I can't. After all I've done, I could never go back. I can never face them again with all of this innocent blood on my hands." The figure looked at him for a moment longer, then shrugged and turned away.

"Very well then, suit yourself. But," the person turned and gave him a sharp-toothed smile, "do think about it, won't you, Razer?... Razer...Razer!"

"Wake up Red!" Razer awoke with somewhat of a start, hearing his name being called out over the intercom by Kilowog. "Get down on the bridge now, poozer!" Razer growled in his throat, rubbing his eyelids with his fingers.

"Yes, yes, I'll be there in a moment." He got off of his berth and made his way to the bridge, still shaking off the remnants of his dream. Though, he knew, it wasn't a dream. It was true, what he had told the cloaked figure. There were the two who he knew were in this sector.

_But, if I should happen to go to the planet where they are,_ he thought soberly, _would I even be able to show my face to them?_

–

Okay, normally I'm all up in the anime archives. But, my little brother was watching FL: TAS on tv this morning, and I have to admit, I got hooked with Razer. This is just a little test chapter. If anyone wants me to continue and make this a multi-chapter 'fic, please tell me and I will do my best to work it in along with my other writings. If this is received well, I will update soon as I can. Ta ta for now~


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Razer got to the bridge, everybody was already seated in their usual places. So, he took his own usual seat, in the corner farthest away from everyone else. After taking a quick look to make sure that all four of the _Interceptor's _crew members were there, Hal Jordan stood at the front of the room and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well everyone, it has come to my attention that our supplies have been running low as of late." Razer held back a scoff at this. Of course they were running low, what with how much the other two male members of the crew ate. Aya, being the ship's computer, ate nothing. And he only ate what was necessary for nutrition, nothing more. Living on a planet under constant siege made one pick up a habit to conserve every last bite of food, as one never knew when food would come into one's hands again.

"Ah, so you have finally realized this most obvious fact. Congratulations to you." Kilowog shot a glare at Razer, but that didn't phase him in the least.

"No, Kilowog, no need to glare at him, he is right. This should have been something that we should have caught sooner. So, as I see it, we have two options. The first is to ration the food to make it last as long as possible. The second is to stop off at a nearby planet and see what we can do about picking up supplies there. What does everyone think?" Kilowog scratched his stomach and leaned back in his chair.

"I say we get more supplies. Never know when we might run out." Hal looked at Aya, who had the same blank-faced look that she always had since she had created her new physical form.

"If it helps, I have already compiled a list of nearby planets and their current availability of food. So, if you wish, I could set a course directly for the best-looking planet." Hal nodded his approval at Aya's flawless foresight.

"Yes, very god Aya." He finally turned to Razer. "And what do you think Razer." Razer did not respond, he merely kept his arms crossed and retained his usual glare on his face. Raising an eyebrow, Hal merely took this as neutrality. "Alright then, it looks like majority rules. Aya," his gaze turned back to their walking A.I., " please set a course for the closest and most food-plentiful planet you can find." Aya nodded once, her eyes glowing blue as she made a two-second calculation.

"Very well, calculating..." Her eyes snapped back to their normal color once her calculations were complete. "Calculations complete, now setting our new course. Next destination: Planet Phobeos." Razor's cool composition faltered for only half a second, but it was too long for him. There was a look in his eye. Though it appeared for only a moment, that look spoke volumes. A series of past anguish, pain, and uncertainty. He was quick to mask it back up, but it did not go unnoticed by the all-seeing eye of their ship's computer.

"Alright, Aya, how long until we reach our next destination?"

"Estimated arrival time is placed at 5 hours and 29 minutes until we reach the planet's surface." Hal nodded and stepped down from his place at the front of the ship.

"Thank you Aya. Now all we have to do is wait until we get there."

"Very well." Razer stood up and stalked out of the room, personality as icy cold as always. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." He breezed past Kilowog and into the hall, intent on going to his room. In front of the door, he was vaguely surprised to see Aya standing there. He stopped in front of her, as she was in front of his door. "What, were you waiting for me here?"

"Actually, yes." Her blue eyes seemed hollow somehow, like they weren't looking at his face, but rather they were staring past his features and trying to bore into his mind to pry up memories that should have never seen the light of day. "My sensors detected a split-second irregularity in your heart-rate. I came to see what is wrong in case you might have obtained a virus of some sort when we last landed." Razer could have almost laughed at her at that moment, almost. She saw everything through a purely analytical point of view, looking at nothing past the body temperature and heart-rate. Though, she was right. It seemed that the phrase 'my heart skipped a beat' had a more literal meaning with him, and she had picked up on it.

"I am fine, nothing is wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room." He walked in and shut the door behind him, not even letting Aya get in another word. Once he thought he was alone, he sighed a bit and rubbed his temples with his hands, as if trying to relieve a headache.

_So, I'm really going back there, after all this time._ He opened his eyes and looked out the small port-hole window into the seemingly endless vacuum of space. _I wonder if they'll remember me. Or, when they see me and know what I've done, if they'll even want to have known me._ He had none of these answers, and they were giving him a headache to think about, so he decided to leave it and simply cross those bridges when he got to them. For the time being, he chose to lay down and try to get some rest to prepare for the nearly inevitable meeting he was sure to have. He pulled himself up onto his berth and closed his eyes, blocking out the sounds of the world as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! Rise and shine poozer! Get out on the bridge, we're here!" Razer slowly opened his eyes when Kilowog yelled for him. He glared up at the ceiling, cursing having to be awake. He had been dreaming again, but it was a rare one. It was rare, because it was actually one where he didn't feel pain at looking at his memories. "Hey! You comin' out here or what?" Razer held back a growl of annoyance.

"Yes, I'm coming out, no need to shout." _You fat, stupid oaf _ he thought to himself. He pulled himself out of his berth and made his way to the bridge room, where everyone else already was. Aya stood at the control panel in her physical form.

"Making touchdown in 3...2...1." The ship smoothly made contact with the ground, not even slightly jarring it's occupants in the landing. "Touchdown has been made." Hal headed for the door, Kilowog not far behind.

"Thanks Aya. You can just stay here on the ship with Razer. Kilowog and I'll go out and see what we can do about supplies." Razer only grunted in response as he leaned over the side of his chair, balancing on his elbow. Hal and Kilowog headed for the hatch, already discussing what kind of food they might find. They opened up the hatch, and found someone already standing outside. Hal jumped back in surprise before composing himself. "Ah, ahem, sorry about that." Rather than letting Hal waste time with idle chatter, Kilowog pushed him aside and took over.

"We're Green Lanterns from Oa. We came here because we hoped you could let us get some supplies here." The person outside appeared to be an older man. He wore long robes whose ends seemed to hover slightly off the ground, and he had long, tentacle-like appendages hanging down the back of his head like two very long dreadlocks. In his right hand, he leaned heavily on a staff that had a clear orb held in a knot in at the top.

"I expected as much. I am Moak, the elder of this colony. Many travelers stop by on our humble planet to procure supplies for their travels. We will be most pleased to help, especially those of such honor as the Green Lanterns." He seemed to look past them, trying to see the inside of their ship. "Do you have anyone else with you?"

"Uh, no, why?" Moak raised an eyebrow at him, scrutinizing him.

"Odd that you should say that, considering that I see another face looking from around that corner." Kilowog and Hal turned, and saw Aya peeking around the corner in her physical form. "I may be an old man, but I can still see quite clearly." Kilowog shot a glare at Aya, but the old man didn't sound perturbed in the least. "Oh, it is quite alright. It does not matter in what number you come in. You shall receive held nonetheless. Now, is there anyone else I should know about?" Hal, believing that the colony elder was smarter than he appeared (which was saying something), decided to simply tell the truth.

"Well, yes, we do have one more crew member... But he doesn't like to come off the ship much, he doesn't talk to people a lot." The old man shrugged and began a steady, but slow, walk up the gangplank.

"Nonetheless, I would like to meet this young man. That is, if you wouldn't mind." The two Gls examined the old man, then looked at each other. The old man's extremely limped walk and how heavily he leaned on his cane meant that he was either extremely poor in the legs or was just a really good actor. Kilowog gave Hal a silent nod, and Hal looked at the old man.

"Well, alright, I guess he wouldn't mind." Moak nodded once and continued up, though he didn't allow them to help him.

"I may be an old man, but that doesn't mean I can't move myself along." Hal stepped in front of him and held his arms out.

"Okay, before you come in, just promise me one thing." The old man gave him a look that must have meant something along the lines of 'go on'. "Promise that you won't freak out when you see him." Moak chuckled and made his way past Hal.

"Don't be ridiculous my boy. I highly doubt that your friend would surprise me in such a way that would make me have that sort of reaction." Moak walked through the doorway and entered the bridge, where Razer was still slumping in his chair. When Moak entered, Razer straightened up, either trying to look respectful or intimidating, Hal couldn't tell which. The elder first looked at Razer's face, then down to his Red Lantern armor and symbol. Then, in a surprise more to everyone, he chuckled. "Oh, you believe that because he is of the Red Lanterns, we would not show your friend equal hospitality? Come now," he walked until he was right in front of Razer, still smiling. "We do not judge others based on what they do or have done, we only see the person. It is a pleasure to meet you young..." he held out his hand and trailed off his sentence, obviously expecting Razer to finish. Razer took the man's hand and shook it once, then stood up and let go.

"You do not need to know my name." Moak smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Yes, of course, I understand. It is no matter." His eyes seemed to narrow a bit as he looked up at Razer. "Pardon me if I seem rude for saying this, but your face looks oddly familiar to me. You look like another young man who came here a few times some years ago. Now, what was his name?" He rubbed his chin with his free hand and muttered under his breath as he thought. "Rager? Raver? Raider?" A queer sort of emotion leaked onto Razer's face as the old man was thinking. It looked a bit like curiosity and... a hint of recognition? However, Moak shook his head and put the matter aside. "Ah, it matter not. Come now," he turned and began walking back towards the exit. "If you want to get what you came here for, you'd best follow me." He led the way to the village he had come from, and the lanterns followed, Razer included.

–

The small village was a picture of serenity and tranquility. On the small, clean marketplace street, people stood and haggled at the stalls to get the best deals for their merchandise. A few animals strutted about here and there, going about as if they had as much right to be there as any of the people on the street. Woman giggled and chattered as they went down the street, arms laden with bags of food and other bought items. Men hefted heavy things onto stalls or worked on the houses on the street. And, to add that last touch to make everything perfect, children giggled and ran about, playing games without a single care in the world. Kilowog watched these children as they ran past, raising an eyebrow in Razer's direction.

"Probably been a while since you've been able to walk down a street without people runnin' and screamin', eh' poozer?" This was true. Everyone they had passed had been utterly polite and friendly. None of them saw anything odd about the group as they passed. No one stopped and stared at the strange-looking crew, not to mention the Red Lantern in their midst. Everyone they had seen had greeted them with a warm smile and a friendly greeting.

"It is not something that I hold in high regard," Razer answered coolly. He twitched a bit when he felt something bump his leg, but it turned out to simply be a ball that the children playing had lost with a kick or throw that had been too strong. The ball made a small ricochet off of his leg and bounced lazily with a hollow, rubbery sound.

"It's okay,"

"-we've got it."

The two small, slightly high-pitched voices were in perfect tandem, as if one was finishing a sentence for the other. The two children, one boy and one girl, who had sounded off ran towards the ball, hand-in-hand. It was almost immediately obvious to anyone who saw them that they were twins because of their closeness and manner of speaking. They both stopped in front of the ball and picked it up, then looked up at Razer.

"Sorry about that mis-" their double-voiced apology cut off abruptly. The ball dropped from their hands and rolled slowly away, though time may as well have frozen for them. Razer looked down at the children, wondering what he could have done to scare them so bad. Then, he froze as well, eyes widening as he stared down at the two pairs of crystal-blue eyes that seemed to mirror his own. His mouth opened half a centimeter. His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth and his throat seemed to close up uncontrollably, preventing the escape of the nonsensical words that were rushing through his brain, unable to align themselves into proper sentences. Then, the two children, in perfect sync, opened their mouths and let one, double-syllabled, world shaking word pass their lips.

"...Daddy?"


	4. Chapter 4

"...Daddy?"

The whole world, no, the whole universe had frozen dead cold on its' axis. Not a single piece of foliage was moving. Not a single grain of sand or dust was blown by a breeze, whether one was blowing or not. The two children continued to stare up at him, neither moving an inch after having said that one, greatly impacting word. After a time that seemed like decades, though it was probably only about half a minute, full recognition swept across their features. Their pale gray faces lit up with smiled that would have melted the heart of even the coldest person in the universe.

"DADDY!" The two ran towards Razer, jumped, and clutched onto him, burying their faces into his sides. "Daddy! Daddy we missed you so much!" They spoke in perfect sync, their voices so close in pitch that it was almost like just one person was speaking. They clung onto him as if he were a lifeline to them, jabbering cheerfully in-between laughter of joy. Razer, however, didn't seem like he was there at the moment. From the look on his face, it looked as if his mind was someplace far, far away from his body. Kilowog stared for a moment, but then his face turned into a frown. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but at that moment, Moak stepped out of the shade of a nearby stall with Hal and Aya right behind him.

"Ah yes, now I remember, it's all coming back to me clearly. Young Razer, in the flesh." His old, wrinkled face crinkled into a smile. "The lost father has returned to his children once again." The two children who clung to Razer looked at the elder with smiles still lighting up their faces.

"Elder Moak, isn't it-"

"-great? Daddy is back!" Moak nodded patiently, adjusting his grip on his staff.

"Yes, it is wonderful young ones. Why don't you go back to your home? We can have a small dinner to celebrate the return of your father. How does that sound?" The two nodded vigorously and released Razer after one last squeeze.

"Yeah! We'll go right now!" The two scurried off in excitement, leaving Razer standing alone. Moak shook his head and chuckled, taking a few shaky steps with his staff.

"Ah, children, they're so full of energy that I often wonder if I ever was one." He turned back to Hal and spoke. "You can pick up whatever supplies you require for your journeys. However, I do wish that you could stay for a few days, the children have waited ever so long for their father to return to them. It would be a shame if he had to leave so quickly after he has returned." He hobbled away with a final 'I shall be seeing you' spoken over his shoulder.

The three other members of the _Interceptor_'s crew stared at Razer's turned back, eyes seeming to bore into the back of his head. He turned to face them, and the shocked, vacant look on his face was gone. It was replaced once again by his usual, angry glare as he looked back at them.

"I assume you will want answers about what transpired just now."

"Uh, of course we do poozer," Kilowog growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What was that all about?" Hal raised a hand in front of Kilowog's face and stepped up to Razer, trying to keep calm among the members of the crew.

"Razer, look. This is a big shock to all of us. We just want to know what's going on here." Razer glared at him, blue eyes narrowing dangerously at him. His back was straight and rigid, like an animal that had been cornered and was on the defense. His hands were unmoving at his sides, each hand curled into a tight fist. His sharp-pointed teeth glinted in the light as he pulled his lip back slightly.

"I do not need to tell anyone about what my personal life was. My past is a private matter. I would prefer to keep it that way, thank you very much." He spoke very deliberately, biting off the end of every word. When he felt he had made his point, his body was surrounded by a red glow from his ring, and he took to the skies, leaving the Green Lanterns behind him. Kilowog growled and bent his knees slightly, preparing to take off after him, but Hal raised a hand to stop him once again.

"Kilowog, let it go, just leave him." The large pink alien turned on him, pulling himself to his full height in an attempt to be intimidating.

"Something stinks about this whole mess to me. I want to know why those kids are calling him their dad. Things like that don't just happen randomly Jordan. I want answers and I want them now!" A few people, startled by the volume of Kilowog's voice, looked at them for a moment before moving on with what they were doing. Hal motioned with his hands for Kilowog to be quieter, so as not to draw attention.

"Alright Kilowog, let's not get carried away. Maybe they are his kids, what difference does it make? Like he said, some things are meant to be kept private, he could have not told us that he had family for a reason. He might have told us about them when he trusted us a little more." He tried to sound as reasonable and rational as he could. Kilowog, however, did not seem to believe him. He merely grunted and crossed his arms.

"Hm, I still don't buy it. They may look like him, but who's to say that he didn't kidnap and brainwash them or something." Hal raised an eyebrow at him, a small smirk coming onto his face.

"Uh, I think that's just a little too far-fetched there Kilowog." Aya stepped up, getting into the conversation for the first time.

"If you wish, I could run a DNA scan to prove familial heritage between them. I already have a sample of Razer's DNA, as I do for the both of you." Hal shyed away from her a bit at this statement. Aya didn't seem to notice, though, so she was unaffected. "If you wish, I could obtain a sample from the two children as well and run a scan to see if he is their true biological father." Hal, with raised hands, waved off the idea.

"Now, I don't think we'll have to get into any of that Aya." He looked off into the direction that Razer had flown off in. By now the former Red Lantern had disappeared over the horizon. "Let's just leave him alone for the time being. When he's ready to tell us what's going on, we'll know."

–

By this time, Razer was some ways away from them, sitting on the edge of a cliff, watching everything from the view. He brought the hand with his ring on it up to his face and stared at it. It flickered once. It was a 'blink and you'll miss it' kind of thing, but he could see it. He breathed heavily, looking first at his ring, then at the sky. The sun was still high in the horizon, but he could see it slowly sinking below his eyesight.

_As does my own future,_ he thought depressingly. He looked over the edge of the cliff, down to the jagged rocks on the ground beneath him. It was a steep drop, the cliff he was sitting on was at least a hundred feet off the ground. He stood, balancing on the edge. He stared down, contemplating deeply. He tensed his body, and jumped. He could feel the wind rushing past him as he plummeted, see the ground coming steadily closer.

Then he pulled up and started flying, back towards the village.

_No, no more of those thoughts,_ he thought harshly to himself. _I may have been so weak as to think like that when I blew up that planet, but no more. I have a family to protect._ His face hardened as his next thought went through his head._ The last family that I have. I will not take the coward's way out. I will keep them safe, or else die trying. I promised you that Alana. But, if something happens, and I have no one left, then I will join you and them, if that happens. That is a promise._

–

Hello people. Hey, I have a BIG favor to ask of all you people reading this story. I'm planning a little something later on in the story. I'm having trouble deciding which of the crew members I'm going to use in this later part I have planned. It's going to be a somewhat sad scene about Razer, so I have to decide.

Will it be Aya, who is still discovering the different things in life; Hal, who only tries to understand and help the other members of his crew; or Kilowog who, despite his tough exterior, also has a sad past and would feel for someone if he knew they had a past somewhat like his? Gimme a review with who you want, and whoever gets the most names on a review will be the one I use. It won't be next chapter, but a later one.

Please favorite and review, it's what keeps me going! Happy reading everybody!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, before the actual story starts... yeah, I just wanted people to know that I got kinda' lazy with the names. First I was trying to look up names with different meanings or in different languages... but that all just got a bit too hectic and I just gave up and went with names I thought would at least do. Well, now that's off my chest, I'll get on with it.

–

Razer had come back about an hour ago by Earth standards. Now all of the crew members, even Aya, were sitting around a table, looking at a simple, but nonetheless plentiful meal. Kilowog, as he usually did, was stuffing his face into his food and wolfing it down hungrily. Hal was eating with a knife and fork, as were the rest of those at the table. Well, most of them at least. Aya, being a computer, didn't need to eat anything, so she simply sat there and looked at the colorful fruit. Razer, the other exception, was really jabbing and cutting what was on his plate more than anything else.

The only reason the table wasn't silent was because of the two children sitting on either side of Razer. They were both positively gleeful, smiling and chattering away. They kept on saying how they were so happy that daddy was back and what kinds of things had been going on and all the new things they had learned. Hal, wanting to get in on the talking, swallowed what he had been eating and spoke.

"So, uh, I don't think you ever introduced your kids, Razer." The Red Lantern looked up from the piece of melon that he had been quietly and neatly assaulting with his eating utensils. "Would you mind telling us what their names are?"

"I suppose not," Razer said stiffly. "As you can see, they are twins, fraternal twins to be more specific. This," he motioned to the girl, who was sitting on his right, "is my daughter, Aliana. And this," he motioned to the boy on his left, "is my son, Raxor." The twins smiled at Hal and gave quick bows with their heads.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," they said in unison. Kilowog, having pulled his face out of his food, grunted in amusement somewhat.

"Well, while they may look like you, poozer, they sure didn't get their attitudes from you." This was true, the two were very similar to Razer in appearances. They both had the same shade of light gray skin, with piercing blue eyes and black lines running along their faces. Of course, the lines on their faces were different. Raxor had two pairs of lines going up from each of his eyes and disappearing up into his forehead, with two more lines running down his chin, like his father. Aliana had lines going down her cheeks, but they went from under her eyes and down her cheeks before ending at the sides of her face.

Razer narrowed his eyes dangerously at the larger Green Lantern from that statement. He stood up suddenly, and Hal thought for a second that Razer was going to jump at Kilowog. Then, Razer spoke, in a very clipped and forced calm tone.

"I am going to get something to drink." He turned and left the room, leaving Aliana and Raxor to stare after him. Hal could never stand to see kids looking down, so he tried to distract them.

"So, uh... those are some nice pendants you have there." He gestured to their necks. On both of their necks hung matching gold pendants. They smiled at him politely.

"Thank you," Aliana said, "they used to-"

"-belong to our mother," Raxor finished. Kilowog raised an eyebrow, looking around the table.

"You know, speakin' of which, I was wondering, where **is **your mom?" The twins looked at each other, then back at the Green Lanterns and shrugged.

"Not here," they said together. "She's dead." It wasn't what they said, it was that they said it so matter-of-factly that surprised Hal. "She's been dead for a few years." They turned their gazes on Aya, who had been listening to this conversation, but not joining in.

"It's weird though, but you look a lot-"

"-like our mother for some reason." Aya now seemed interested by this. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but at that moment, Razer re-entered the room and she shut her mouth without letting a sound out.

"I think that's enough of that you two." The twins, seeming pleased that Razer was back, smiled once more.

"Okay daddy."

–

Some time after the meal, the Green Lanterns lazed about, relaxing after having eaten such a large meal. From the tiny window that allowed them to see into the room next to them, they could see that the twins were both asleep, curled up next to each other under a blanket. Razer had gone outside with the excuse of wanting to get some fresh air and see the planet's moon. Aya, who did not suffer from drowsiness or hunger, simply sat near the two Green Lanterns as they lamented how pleased they were.

"Ah~. I think with all this grub in my gut, I'm ready to call it a day," Hal said as he patted his stomach. Kilowog was a little less wordy, as he simply let out a gigantic belch. The two laughed about it a bit, but Aya gave them both a blank look.

"I believe it would be best to keep the noise level down, otherwise you may awaken the children." The two looked over at the twins, who were still sleeping soundly. Kilowog frowned, turning so he was facing both Aya and Hal.

"I don't know about you two, but this whole 'kid' thing still bugs me. So what, we just come to this planet and miraculously meet the Red's kids? And their mother being dead, who's to say that he wasn't the one who killer her?" Aya stared at Kilowog. She knew for a fact that Razer did have a wife, Alana. She knew that from when she had seen his memories in the prison. However, Razer had made her promise not to tell anyone else about his past. Aya may have been a computer, but she sensed that promises were something important for organic beings, and that promises must be valued in order for trust to be built. So, she held her tongue, so to speak, for the time being. "For all we know," Kilowog went on, "he could have just found out that he had the kids on accident and just abandoned 'em so he wouldn't have to deal with 'em."

"Or, he could be standing in the room right now." Kilowog turned quickly, seeing Razer standing in the doorway to the dining room. He was glaring at them, but there was a different kind of glint in his eye that Hal noticed. Could that have been... a hint of hurt? No, the glint was gone in the next second, as if it hadn't even been there in the first place. Razer walked on past them, muttering something about going to his room on the_ Interceptor_. He passed them and into the room where the children were sleeping, which was where the front door was.

Kilowog, who could see through the window best, saw something very interesting. Razer paused next to his two sleeping children. Quietly, without disturbing them, he adjusted their blanket a bit, tucking the corners around their small sleeping forms. When he deemed it sufficient, he pulled his hand away and, with a hint of tenderness on his face, walked out the door, most likely on his way to the _Interceptor._ Kilowog had seen all of this, and was suspicious. He stood up and headed for the door, telling Hal and Aya over his shoulder that he needed to take a look at something.

By the time he got to the _Interceptor_, Razer was nowhere to be seen. Kilowog looked all over, and finally chanced to look into the Red Lantern's room. It was empty, Razer nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, poozer, you here?" He got no response, so he shrugged and turned to leave, but something caught his eye before he had a chance to. He walked to the desk where it was, and found some kind of necklace. It was unlike any kind of stone he had ever seen. It was mostly blue, but also had a mix of other colors within it. Reds and greens and yellows and purples; pretty much every color in the rainbow and then some. His interest was piqued almost instantly. "What would a guy like him be doing with something like this?" he wondered aloud. "He doesn't seem like the type to collect gems."

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he reached out and grabbed the stone, intent on bringing it closer to his face to inspect it. Instead, however, he felt a sudden rushing sensation as soon as he touched it. It was like his consciousness was ripped clean from his body and taken elsewhere. This all happened within the blink of an eye, and when he opened his eyes again after that brief second, he found himself in a place that was certainly far from the _Interceptor_.

–

Ooh, cliffhanger, muahahahahaha~. The votes were cast, and from what I could tell, the majority wanted Kilowog to be the one. Really, I liked the idea. Well, next chapter you will see what I had planned, so I hope you will look forward to that. Hope you'll all review to tell me what you think. Well, authoress is out for now, peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Kilowog had absolutely no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered, he was standing in Razer's room. The next thing he knew, he was here... wherever here was. It seemed to be a forest type of place. He heard the sound of water somewhere, so there was possibly a river nearby.

"Where in the galaxy am I?" he asked himself. "Hello? Aya? Poozer? Anyone?... Great, looks like I'm alone out here." However, this was not entirely true. Just after he said this, he heard more noises, the noises of people. "Well, looks like I'm wrong for once." Not seeing any other path, he began to follow the lights, soon seeing the glow of fire dancing on the trees. He finally broke through the final bit of foliage, pushing aside the wall of shrubbery, and found himself facing what seemed to be a celebration of some sort.

A bonfire sat in the center of a clearing, with many smaller torches lining the outskirts. Around the main fire, humanoid people were dancing and laughing and talking. Off to the side, a small group of them, seeming to be musicians, played music on instruments foreign to him. Whatever the music was, it was lively, almost making Kilowog want to move his feet and join in with the festivities. Children ran here and there, giggling as they played games with each other and ate sweets with tiny hands. Not too far off, down a slope, the clearing came to a river-bank, where the waters rushed quickly. The last place in the clearing, with about a quarter of the people there, sitting and eating from large platters of food and drinking deeply from simple cups.

None of these people seemed to notice the intruder in their midst. They continued their festivities, not even paying an ounce of mind to the large, pig-like alien that had entered their clearing. Kilowog, still highly confused, tried to reason things out. The first order of business, finding out where he was.

"Um, hey, 'scuse me." He motioned to two partner dancers twirling by, but neither payed any heed to his call. Thinking that he simply hadn't spoken loud enough, he spoke louder to a man passing next. "Hey, can I ask you something?" The man, like the couple, didn't even turn his head in Kilowog's direction. Now the sergeant was getting annoyed, now getting it into his mind that these people were purposefully ignoring him. For what reason, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted answers, and he wanted them now. "Hey!" He stuck an arm out, intent on grabbing the shoulder of the next passing person. Instead, much to his utter shock and bewilderment, his arm went right through the woman he had tried to get the attention of.

Mind reeling, he tried again, with an elderly man this time. He got the same result. The man hadn't even noticed his presence, and Kilowog's arm just passed straight through the man, as if he were a ghost. The question was, were these people the ghosts, or was Kilowog?

"What is going on here?" he wondered aloud. Normally he would have worried about people looking at him strangely, wondering why he was talking to himself. Now, however, Kilowog didn't think that it would have mattered. These people treated him as if he were a ghost, not even noting his presence there. His thoughts were cut short by someone speaking nearby. However, it wasn't who they were, but what they said.

"Razer." Kilowog straightened up, looking around for the source of the voice.

Upon inspection, it turned out to be a woman of these people. She was sitting on a bench, though she wasn't eating. One of her hands was on her lap, the other lay upon the shoulder of the man next to her. The man was of good height, though obviously not as tall as Kilowog himself. The man had a decent body structure, a good amount of muscle in his chest and a thinner, but most likely as muscled, abdominal area. His arms also portrayed a good show of muscle, both forearms and biceps bulging slightly. The woman herself was much sleeker, though it was hard to tell because most of her was covered by a long, modest robe of some kind. He head was covered by a head-covering of some kind, covering from the top of the head down to her shoulders, but framing her delicate face. Both the man and the woman had black lines on different places on their faces, and stunning blue eyes. Looking closely at the man, Kilowog found that he recognized his face, it was Razer.

"Razer," the woman repeated, her voice gentle and slow, "why do you insist on sitting here by yourself in this joyous celebration? I know that you think this is all a pointless waste of time, but this is a time worth celebrating. This harvest is the best we've had in years. We should be grateful, take some time to enjoy ourselves after our labor had paid off for all of us." Razer, as Kilowog now realized fully that it indeed was Razer that was sitting next to this woman, sighed heavily.

"Alana, you know that I've never been good at these... social gatherings." Razer chose his words carefully. His face was downcast and his shoulders, though strong, slumped slightly. "You should not limit yourself because of me. If you wish to celebrate, you should. I want you to have fun, I'll just sit here." Alana, now Kilowog knew the woman's name, shook her head, a sober look upon her face.

"Razer, dear, I can't enjoy myself, not knowing that you'll just be sitting here by yourself." She stroked his shoulder soothingly, a subtle, but nonetheless intimate gesture. "Well then, if you really aren't enjoying yourself alone, then I'll just stay with you, no matter what you say." Razer looked at her, meeting her crystal eyes with his own. His face, while formerly down and despondent, turned upward into a small smile. With this subtle, gentle expression of warmth on his face, he took her chin with his hand, bringing her face closer to his. He was much taller than her, but he leaned down so their foreheads touched.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful and beautiful at you, Alana?" He raised his face up and touched his lips gently to her forehead.

Now Kilowog was extremely confused. Whenever the thought of Razer came to mind, which wasn't that often unless the Red Lantern annoyed him in some way, he always thought of the Red as a cold, distant loner who cared for no one but himself. But here, seeing Razer being so gentle and caring, with this woman whom he seemed to care for very much, he seemed like any normal, caring man. Razer looked away from his wife, more towards where people were merrymaking by the fire. Kilowog turned, following Razer's gaze. Two children, seeming only a couple years of age, weaved around the legs of the dancing adults. Their matching sapphire eyes standing out from even the blue flames in the fire, two fireflies against a dim fluorescent light. Alana, seeming to see what he saw, smiled gently, placing a hand against Razer's chest.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Razer's face lifted again, seeming about to return her smile, but abruptly stopped. The gentle look on his face was tightened, twisted into an image of pain as he grunted and brought a hand up to his forehead. Kilowog wondered why the young Red Lantern, or, at least as he knew Razer, would be in so much pain so suddenly. Alana became concerned with this, placing a hand against Razer's temple. "Razer, what's wrong? Did you see something? Is something happening?" Kilowog didn't know what she meant by these questions. See? How could something he saw cause him pain? The two children, formerly running in carefree joy, stopped and went instead to the pair at the table, staring up at them.

"Mommy, what's wrong with daddy?" Kilowog was now more shocked than he had been before. Well, he now knew that these children were Aliana and Raxor, the two children who claimed to be Razer's. What got his mind spinning now was that, if they were calling this woman their mother, then she must be...

"Razer's wife," he whispered in awe. Razer, seeming to regain his composure, placed his hand over Alana's, pulling it away from his temple.

"No... I'm fine, no need to worry. I just, I just have a bad feeling about something now." Not a moment after he said this, someone let out a short, but sharp cry of fear. The musicians stopped their playing, people stopped moving and making noise. The whole clearing became unnaturally silent, aside from some people dropping cups or other similar objects. Kilowog looked as well, wondering what could have caused these people to halt their celebrating so abruptly.

At the edge of the clearing, faces lit up by the flickering, blue flames, a group of strange people stood. They were all much taller than the ones already here. Their bodies bulged with excessive muscle and it seemed that most of their visible skin was covered by scars or other such wounds. On their faces they had mad, gnarled grins, exposing yellowed, rotting, or no teeth. And weapons, each of them held some sort of large, heavy, weapon with either a laser blade edge or a heavy, crushing, metal part. The one at the front, possibly the leader, grinned even wider and took a step into the clearing.

Someone screamed, the man took another step into the clearing, backed up by the ones behind him. More screaming. Someone began running and all heck broke loose. People were running, abandoning food or other things. They scrambled, looking for family members or just plain running. These invaders rushed in, yelling like madmen. They slashed tables in half, allowing food and plates to crash to the ground unceremoniously. A man was punched in the gut, then doubled over as his attacker descended upon him with ruthless kicks and hits from the butt of his weapon. A woman struggled to get away as her wrist was grabbed, she tried to push her children away from her for safety.

Kilowog was lost in the panic. He somehow knew that he could do nothing about it, that he could only watch while he was here. But, he hated it. These people were being attacked for no seeable reason, and he couldn't stand that he could not help them in any way. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Razer and his family running for the edge of the clearing. However, Razer grabbed his wife's wrist, stopping her from heading for the river, where most of the other people seemed to be going in their desperate rush to escape. Kilowog got closer, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Razer, let go, we have to go to the river! It will be safe there!" Razer shook his head, taking his wife by the shoulders.

"Alana, we can't, it's too dangerous. The current is too fast this time of year. Even if we could get across, there's no cover. We'd be completely exposed if we tried to cross. We'll be safer if we go to the trees. We know our way around the forest, the warlords don't. We can hide until they leave." Alana tried to pull away, holding the hands of their children tightly.

"It's dangerous in the forest too! They're knocking over the torches, it's setting the clearing on fire. We'll be trapped and burn to death in there!" Razer, gritted his teeth, his features distorted by fear and the need to do something. Kilowog had never seen that expression on Razer's face before.

"The grass is dry here, that's why it's catching fire here. It just rained in the forest, it's too damp for the forest to catch." He tried to be calm, tried to make his wife see reason. He gripped his wife's shoulders, looking her right in the eyes. "Alana, please." Kilowog could see and hear the desperation in Razer's eyes and voice. This was not the insipid ravings of some mad man, this was the desperate pleading of a man who was trying to protect his family but did now know how. Who was trying to do the best thing he could think of to keep the ones that he loved safe. Alana saw all of this in his eyes and nodded once. Picking up both of the children, as they were small enough to do so, she nodded at Razer to lead the way.

They began running, desperately racing for the tree-line. But, before they could get there, one of the large attackers stepped in their way. They skidded to a halt, Kilowog heard the children scream in fear as the attacker raised his weapon, a laser bladed spear over his head. In a mindless, adrenaline fueled rush, Razer did the only thing he could do. He got in front of his wife and blocked the attack, grabbing the weapon of the man as it descended. Kilowog could see the light blue blood that dripped from Razer's hands and down his arms as the blade dug into his palms. His head turned to Alana, fear now the dominant emotion in his eyes.

"Alana! Forget about me! Run! Get into the forest now! I'll meet up with you in the forest, I promise!" His screams were loud almost to the point of being shrill. It was clear that Razer's only thoughts at this point were to get his wife and children to safety. Alana, tears beginning to well up in her eyes from terror and stress, nodded and fled. She weaved around them, Razer clutching the weapon, digging it deeper into his hands but also keeping his attacker from using it on his wife. "Run! Just run and don't look back! I'll find you! I PROMISE!" His attacker, now seeming aggravated that he had lost another potential kill, gritted his teeth and yanked his weapon out of Razer's grasp.

Kilowog could see that Razer was bleeding badly, the pale blue dripping down his arms steadily. Razer tensed, preparing for the next attack. It came quickly. The large man charged forward, drawing his blade back for a powerful swing. As he brought it around and forward, angled to slice through Razer's neck, Razer dodged. He threw himself forward and down, under the path of the blade. The force swung the man off balance, making him stumble forward clumsily. Taking this advantage, Razer leaped forward and punched the man solidly in the center of his face. He repeated this several times, continuously raining sloppy yet effective punches and kick upon his opponent.

Kilowog watched all this, still wishing that he could intervene somehow. Razer's form was sloppy, attacks all uncoordinated and made on the spur of the moment, wherever he could land a decent hit. But, these attacks had meaning behind them. Kilowog had seen many people fight in his day, and he could tell what a person was feeling just by how they moved as they fought. Razer was not thinking, he was fighting like a man with something to protect and a need to do it, no matter what the cost. These blows were not the ones that Kilowog had seen of Razer before, calculated and cold, but they were hot-blooded and random. Finally, Razer managed to get on the man's back, grabbing the man around the neck. With an almost inhuman roar, using the kind of strength that only pure adrenaline could have brought about, he sharply twisted the man's neck, breaking it cleanly and with a loud 'snap'. The former assailant dropped like a stone, falling flat on his face. Now free from his attacker, Razer grabbed the man's weapon, breaking the fingers as he pried it from the cold, dead hands, and fled into the forest after his wife. Kilowog followed close behind. He didn't know what was going on, but he had to follow the Red Lantern, wondering what he would have to see from him next.

Razer carelessly crashed through the brush, knocking everything out of his way, yelling as he went. "Alana? Alana? Alana! Aliana! Raxor! Where are you?"

"Razer!" Razer stopped as he heard the feminine voice call his name. He stood on a high ridge, overlooking the river. From here, you could look down and see the dark shapes of people and the glow of the few torches they had managed to grab as they tried to cross the river in their mad rush to escape. Razer turned from this sight, letting his stolen weapon drop to the ground with a 'clang' as his family materialized from the forest. The children ran alongside their mother, joining her as she ran and hugged her husband, following him down as he fell to his knees to hold all of his family at once. "Oh Razer, I was so worried, I was afraid you would die! But you're safe, we're all safe now." Kilowog felt like he shouldn't be watching this, that he was an unwanted observer on this heartwarming family moment. Alana stopped, pulling away and taking Razer's hands into her own.

In the dim glow of the moon and stars, Kilowog could see the full damage from the fight. Along with the two deep cuts in Razer's hands, Kilowog could see that his knuckles were bruised and bloody as well. Alana looked at this worriedly, placing her hands over his, despite the blood.

"Razer, you're hurt!" Razer shook his head and grasped her hands back. Kilowog saw that doing so caused Razer pain, because of the wounds, but it didn't seem to matter.

"It doesn't matter, you're all safe, that's all that matters to me." Alana's lips quivered as she held back tears, but Razer pulled her and the children into another hug, calming all of them. The children, looking around their father's sides, pointed at the river.

"Daddy," they said in unison, "Mommy, look at the river." The two parents turned, crawling carefully to look at what Aliana and Raxor were pointing at. The bushes concealed them as they looked onto the river. Kilowog looked as well, he felt he had to.

The people were still trying to cross the river, but something was different. Dark shaped had begun to glide under the surface, towards the rushing people. Almost as if seeing what was going to happen before it happened, Alana grabbed the two children and pulled them away, pushing their faces into her chest to avoid the horrid sight. Kilowog could see large, snake-like creatures jump out of the water. The people's terrified screams carried up to the cliff, where the small family, and Kilowog, could see their horrid fates as most of them were killed, ripped apart by the sharp teeth and crushed by the strong jaws of the river creatures. They had escaped the marauders, but had found themselves in a far worse fate. Their torches fell in the water and extinguished, much as their own lives' did as they entered the mouths of these awful creatures. Alana stroked the backs of the children's heads, shushing them though tears were running down her own face.

"Why," she whispered shakily. "Why do the warlords have to do this to us? What did we ever do to deserve this awful fate? What... what is it that we did?" Questions she had no answer for, that none of them had. The ones that made her so filled with sorrow. Razer, took his wife into his arms, hugging her as they held their two children between them in their embrace. He stroked the back of her head, as she did to the crying children, letting her sob into his shoulder. He felt no pain now, only sadness that he could answer none of his wife's questions and that he could do nothing to stop this.

"I don't know," he opened his eyes, which were also beginning to fill with tears, and looked out at the death-filled river. "I just don't know." Kilowog saw as another emotion began to fill the young man's face. It was not sadness, not grief, but rage. Pure, untameable, unadulterated rage. It filled his eyes, seemed to fill his very being. Razer's muscles began to tense as he began held on to this rage, let it grow within him, let it fill his entire being. Then, just as quickly, he let it go. His shoulders slumped and that same tired look refilled his face. Kilowog saw the face of the rage-filled killing machine that he thought he had seen Razer as no more. Instead, he saw the face of a young man who had seen too much too soon, and who felt positively helpless to protect those he loved so dearly.

He could see the tears begin to well up in Razer's eyes. The way he gritted his teeth as he tried to be strong and hold back those tears. That one single drop of liquid sadness that leaked past, beginning to spill down his face and...

And then it was gone.

That one moment he was standing there, watching this awful nightmare of a scene. The next moment, he was back where he had started, in Razer's room, the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Razer himself. No longer in a simple black outfit, but in the red armor generated by his Red Lantern ring. The look on his face was cold and guarded, nothing that Kilowog had seen from the Razer he had been watching not a few seconds before. Razer drew his hand away as soon as he saw that he had Kilowog's attention.

"What exactly are you doing in my room?" Kilowog, still slightly befuddled from his experience, was searching for something to say. As it turned out, he didn't need to. Razer, seeing Kilowog's arm extended to something on the desk, followed Kilowog's arm, to where his hand still hovered over the colorful pendant, still glimmering and swirling colors as it had before. Razer's eyes first widened in a miniscule level, then narrowed dangerously. Kilowog pulled his hand away, he could literally see the red-hot rage rolling off of Razer's body in waves of fiery energy. "Get out," he hissed. Kilowog, regaining some of his usual composure, tried to question the Red Lantern.

"What is that thing there? What exactly-"

"LEAVE!" Razer didn't even let Kilowog finish. In his fury, he raised his ring and moved it in the motion of a punch, sending a blast of red energy that knocked Kilowog out of the room, along with nearly knocking him unconscious. He managed to raise his head and saw Razer, still fuming, teeth showing like some kind of agitated animal. He all but punched the wall where the control panel would be, making the door violently slide shut. Once he managed to get himself together, Kilowog made himself stand up, shaking his head to get rid of the last of his wooziness. He began walking off, to find Aya and Hal, to tell them what he had seen.

_What in the name of the Guardians did I see?_

* * *

__Well, that was a rather long chapter for me. There was just so much I wanted in there that I guess I just kind of crammed it all in there to ease my mind. So, did anyone like it? If you do, or even if you don't, please review. Reviews are my fuel, and I'm running on empty from this chapter. Please review. If you do, I will be inspired by getting feedback so I know what people like, don't like, or want out of my stories. So, if you would be so kind, I would love if you would review. Well, if that's all, I'm out for now. Peace! See ya' next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Razer glared at the closed door, even after he had blasted Kilowog out of his room and into the hallway. He waited, listening until he heard the large Green Lantern pick himself up and walk away. His fist still clenched, he looked down at the hand his ring was on. The item in question had lost its' red glow, leaving it looking just like an ordinary ring. Turning away from the door, he walked back to the desk, where the stone still sat. He picked it up by the string looped through it, lifting it up to his face level and staring into the swirl of colors. His eyes reflected the colors, making them look odd and even more vivid than usual.

_Which one did he see_? He wondered with something between curiosity and mild dread. With a resigned sigh, he placed the item down and looked back at his ring. Reaching for it with his other hand, he gritted his teeth so he would not scream with pain as he pulled it quickly off of his finger. He suppressed his panting as he stared at it, now laying harmlessly in the palm of his hand. Straightening, he slipped it into a nearly invisible pocket in his clothing. _Now,_ he thought seriously_, down to business._

–

Kilowog walked down the main street, now devoid of the people. The sky overhead was dark, the stars twinkling merrily overhead. He was rubbing his shoulder, still sore from the impact. His right shoulder had been the part of him that had taken the brunt of Razer's blast, and was also the one that had hit the wall first.

"Geez, who put a mongrot grub down his collar," he thought out loud. He had a habit of doing this, one that Hal had commented on multiple times. While Kilowog had seen Razer annoyed, slightly aggravated, and even the wild anger brought on by battle; but never had Kilowog seen such pure, carnal, animalistic rage that had been on Razer's face at that moment. It was like Kilowog had accidentally walked into a minefield and had been one step away from starting up a devastating chain reaction. Probably the only thing that kept that from happening was that Razer seemed to be able to retain that last bit of self-control that kept him from ripping out Kilowog's throat with his teeth. "Better call Hal and Aya so they know where I am." He raised his ring to his face, speaking into it as he walked. "Hal, Aya, either of you there?"

"Yeah Kilowog, I'm here," Hal's voice responded through the ring.

"I am present as well," Aya said monotonely. "What occurred on the ship? I detected that your vital signs became irregular for approximately 10.4 minutes. Then I detected a large power surge, as if from a power ring. Did something happen?" Kilowog snorted and rolled his eyes, though he knew that they couldn't see him since this was only a voice conversation.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. I really can't explain it very well over the ring. But, to explain the power surge, Razer found me when I was looking around in his room and he got angry. He blasted me out into the hallway and slammed the door shut."

"Woah, woah, woah," Hal interrupted. "You were snooping around in his room? Well, I can understand that he'd be mad that you were in his private space, but to be mad enough to blast you out? That seems a little far-fetched. Were you doing anything you weren't supposed to? Like, you know, going through his stuff?"

"Hey, the only thing I did was pick up something on his desk, but I'll have to explain it when I meet up with you." He heard Hal sigh from the other end of the line before he got a response.

"Okay Kilowog, we'll see you in a few minutes. Hal, out." The communication cut off and Kilowog lowered his ring hand back down to his side. As he turned a corner, he began to have the oddest feeling he was being observed. It made the skin on the back of his neck break in goosebumps (considering that he had no hair). Clenching his fist, he raised it back up, instincts preparing him for an attack.

"Who's there? I'm warning you, I'm armed." He saw a flash of movement in the darkness, a swift movement of black against blacker background. He backed up, ears pricked up as he listened to his surroundings. He picked up a low grumbling noise off to his right, sticking to the darkest parts of the shadows. "Alright. Who- or- whatever you are, come out right now!" He aimed his ring at the dark shape, but it didn't move an inch. Then, it made a tiny movement, a sudden adjusting of a leg, and Kilowog instinctively shot. The green energy went low, but it hit its' mark. The creature, as he now knew it was, yowled with pain in the still night. It jumped away from the spot, out of the shadows, where Kilowog could see it clearly.

If Hal had been there, he would have described it as some kind of cat-like creature. It had the sleek, lithe body of a panther; colored black as the night when the stars and moon were absent. Sharp claws protruded from its' paws, glinting like silver in the moon. It's sharp, triangular ears were whirling like satellite dishes, searching for any sound after the shock of the pain. The creature's head was lowered, one of the front paws lifted up off the ground slightly. It angled its' face more towards him, scrutinizing him carefully. It lowered a paw, possibly to take a step towards him, but then immediately jerked back with a quiet yelp. It lifted the same paw gingerly, now Kilowog could see that he had hit the creature there.

With a quiet growl, the creature gave him a quick, sharp look. It was a flash of sapphire in the night, and then the thing was gone. It had disappeared, submerged back into the shadows from whence it had appeared. Kilowog was still a bit shaken, seeing the creature as large as a man approach him so fearlessly, but he soon shook off this feeling and began on his way again. Now he had something else to tell Hal and Aya about, a strange sort of night indeed.

–

It was morning of the next day. The village was bustling with life once more, the villagers having emerged from their homes rested and refreshed for a new day. The crew of the _Interceptor_ awoke in their separate rooms, then went out into the village to meet up with the elder. Moak had promised a full tour of the village and its' surrounding areas, which most of the crew had been looking forward to. The only one who didn't was, of course, Razer. He had said the he would prefer to stay on the ship while they went, but Hal wouldn't hear of it. So, here he was now, dragged out to do something against his will.

When they got to the place Moak said he would meet them, the village elder was there as promised, along with Razer's children. They excitedly ran up to their father and hugged him as soon as they saw him. Razer didn't show very much emotion, but he did return the embrace lightly, hardly noticeable. Kilowog bored holes through Razer's back with his intense stare.

"I'm tellin' ya' Jordan," he muttered in a low tone, "somethin' weird is goin' on with Razer." Hal shook his head, patting Kilowog's shoulder.

"You're just too paranoid. Come on, this is the first time we've had to rest in a while, be a little more happy." Kilowog nodded, but continued to stare at Razer, even as they went over to where Moak stood, smiling. When they all came closer, the elder's sharp eyes flicked to Razer, both hands coming to rest atop his staff.

"What happened there, young man? It seems you've injured yourself." He lifted one of his fingers and pointed at Razer's hand, a dark spot showing against the pale gray skin. He covered this hand with the other, shielding it from view, but not before the rest of the crew saw it.

"It's nothing. I merely caught my hand in the door." Still, even as he said this, his gaze inexplicably went over to Kilowog, fixing the large Green Lantern with his classic glare. The elder nodded amiably, motioning for him to follow them.

"Ah, yes, that's why one must be careful about these things, no? Nonetheless, come along, I have plenty for you to see." He began his limping walk and the rest followed. The twins held hands as they skipped after Razer, smiling as though they were the happiest children in the world. Kilowog still had a feeling of suspicion lying heavily in his gut.

That injury on his hand wasn't a bruise or something one would get from an injury like slamming one's hand in the door. It looked more like a burn-mark, a laser burn mark to be more specific. One that looked like it had come from one produced by a Green Lantern ring. His mind involuntarily flashed back to the night before, the cat-like creature he had encountered before. He had told Aya and Hal about it, but they had brushed it off as a local species of the planet. Still, Kilowog wasn't convinced. He glared daggers at Razer's back, suspicion after suspicion flowing through his mind.

_What are you hiding, Red?_

–

Ha ha, tension. Kilowog is suspicious of Razer. How will this turn out? Will Kilowog learn the truth behind Razer? Only time will tell. Please review, I need them to go on with my writing. Any reviews, even short ones, are very much appreciated. Even a 'cool story bro', would do just fine. Please and thank you.

Next chapter, Razer gets a surprise meeting with Saint Walker. Stay tuned to see what happens next. Jeice Lover, out!


	8. Chapter 8

Razer leaned against a tree, away from the others. Kilowog, Hal, and Aya were all listening as Moak told them all about the history and culture of their village as he showed them all the places they had. Razer, however, was not paying attention to this. His eyes were trained on Aliana and Raxor, watching them with eyes of a hawk parent. He enjoyed small things like this. Watching the children play, listening to the sounds of nature, feeling the coolness of the forest caressing his face with a feather-like touch. However, he was careful to keep his inner peace hidden by his hard, angry mask. He never showed what he was really thinking to anyone else, only those who he trusted, who he felt he could be completely open with. The only ones who he could do that with were his children, who didn't fully understand because of their youth. The only other person he could truly talk to in the entire universe was Alana, and she was, well, dead. He was so deep in his thoughts that he only noticed that his children were coming up to him until they spoke.

"Daddy! Daddy look!" He looked up as their little voices synced with one another. They held something between then in their hands. As they got closer, he could see it was an animal of some kind. It looked like a bird, but also had tiny scales and a sharp, pointed face like a lizard. One of its' wind-like appendages was bent at an odd angle, it was twitching and chirping piteously. It was obvious that it was injured, most likely a broken wing.

"We found it on the ground," Raxor said. "We think that-"

"-its wing is broken. Could you please-"

"-hold it while we get some medicine?" they finished in sync. Razer looked at the creature for a moment, then held his hand out.

"Very well, I'll hold it until you come back." He gently took the bird-creature into his hand as the children smiled.

"Thank you daddy! We'll be right back!" They ran off hand-in-hand, smiling as if they were the happiest children in the world. When they had gone, Razer looked down at the creature he held in his hand. It was curled up in a defensive kind of way, looking incredibly tiny in his palm. He could see it warily staring up at him out of one yellow eye. He sighed, closing his eyes as he adjusted himself against the tree trunk.

"Hey Razer, what's up?" Razer cracked one eyelid, and found himself looking at Hal. He held back a groan, keeping himself carefully composed.

"Can I help you with something?" Hal shrugged, crossing his arms loosely.

"Just seeing what you were doing over here all by yourself. Everyone else is having a good time, why aren't you?" Razer repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"My idead of** fun** is a different one than yours Green lantern." Hal raised an eyebrow, then looked at the creature in Razer's hand.

"What've ya' got there?" Razer's eyes flicked back to the creature with the broken wing. He felt an odd sensation in his hand that was, nonetheless, familiar, but he ignored it.

"It's an injured animal, as you can plainly see. I am just holding it until my children return with medicine for it." Hal nodded, looking over his shoulder for said children, then looked back at Razer.

"You know, I was actually wondering about them, your kids I mean." Razer's eyes narrowed, he knew where this would inevitably go.

"I know what you're going to ask me about, just know that you will not receive an answer. I have told you before, my past is a private matter. I have no obligation to tell you anything about my life before, and I have no intention to do so." Hal opened his mouth again, but the children ran up just as he did.

"Daddy, we're back," they chorused together. Razer nodded, eyes flicking to the medical kit they carried between them.

"Yes, alright, here you go then." He leaned down slightly, opening his hand to allow them to take the creature. However, when he did this, the bird-reptile exploded in a flurry of movement, freeing itself from a shocked Razer's hand and flying off into the sky. They stared after it as it disappeared into the horizon of the world's sky.

"I thought you said that its' wing was broken," Hal said, still in slight shock. The children, giving confused looks to each other, looked at Hal seriously.

"It was," they synchronized. "We don't know how it was able to fly." Razer, having gotten over his shock the fastest, was now looking at his palm. He flexed his fingers once, an almost reminiscent look etching itself onto his face.

_So,_ he thought soberly,_ it seems that my 'gifts' haven't completely abandoned me after all._

–

Razer walked alone in the forest, using a forgettable excuse to get away from the others. Now alone, he was walking in no particular direction. He took long, steady, unrushed strides. He soon found himself coming upon a small pond. The water was filled with plant and animal life, and it was so clear that you could see the bottom from any angle. He bent down on one knee, placing one hand into the water. The small aquatic creatures moving about swam away as his hand made a disturbance in the water. Cupping his hand, he brought some of it to his mouth and sipped slowly, feeling the refreshing coolness slip down his throat as he swallowed. He did this a few more times, then brought a handful of water half-way up and held his hand there.

Razer stared at the water trapped in his cupped hand. As he looked, it seemed to change. The liquid itself didn't change in form, quantity, or heat. But, he could see odd colors dancing across the surface, when it should have only shown the gray skin of his hand. He could make out shapes, blurry, but not entirely indefinite. He stayed stock still, trying to make out what he was seeing.

"What are you doing there?" Razer spread his fingers, letting the water drop back into the pool it had come from. He stood up quickly and turned around, feeling like a person who had been caught doing something they weren't supposed to. He saw a man behind him, a bit taller than himself and a light shade of blue. Razer narrowed his eyes as a red aura surrounded him.

"You. You're the one from the planet of the castaways!" The man, who called himself Saint Walker, merely smiled.

"Ah, so **that's **where I met you. I knew your face looked familiar. Hello again 'About to kick your smug rear'." Razer growled, his ring glowing a dangerous red as he filled up with rage.

"That is not my name. It is Razer, and don't you forget that." He lunged at Saint Walker, arm outstretched for a punch. However, the other man simply, took him by the wrist and flipped him over his head. Razer's feet barely touched the ground as he aimed to hit Walker once more. Walker, however, simply stepped out of the way and, with a lightning-quick movement, tapped him lightly in an area on his neck. Razer made a grunting noise as his body seized up before he landed on his back, paralyzed.

"Tut tut, taken down by the same move once more. You really ought to learn from your fights. That's the way a real warrior would do it, isn't it?" Razer growled, his brain ordering his body to move but receiving no results. "So, what **were** you doing just then?" Razer, ever-defiant, only sneered.

"That is none of your business." Saint Walker stared at him for a moment, head tilted, before he simply shrugged and turned away.

"Well, I cannot force you to speak if you don't want to. That is your decision, something I cannot change. However, I would like to offer some advice, brother." He pointed with one finger at Razer's ring, glow now dulled due to its' user being incapacitated. "You may want to stop depending so much on your rage. Judging by your ring's glow, I'd say you don't have that much time left until it is all but useless to you." Razer cringed internally, knowing Walker's words to be true.

"What concern of yours is that?" Walker shrugged once more.

"None, really. It is not a danger to my well-being, at least. Though, you may want to consider... alternate methods, if you wish to continue your fight in this war." He smiled. "To win, we all must have hope, and that includes you." With not another word, he jumped into the tree branches and swung and jumped away. After a few minutes, Razer was able to have the feeling coming back into him. Sitting up, he stretched his muscles, shaking the feeling back into them. When he was able to, he stood, then began walking back to the others.

"Insane man," he muttered under his breath. Still, he looked at the burn-mark on the back of his hand, from the event only he, and now, possibly Kilowog, knew about. _How much longer will I be able to hide this?_

* * *

And that's another chapter down. What are Razer's gifts? WHy is he hiding them? And what will happen when he has to leave his children on the planet again? See the answers to (most of) these questions next chapter. Any and all reviews are appreciated, they are my fuel. Adios amigos.


	9. Chapter 9

Razer stood absolutely still, looking down at his children. With large eyes glistening with tears, they stared back at him.

"Are you sure that-"

"-you have to go daddy?" Slowly, almost sadly, Razer nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I must. If I do not, then there will be no one who can help the Green Lanterns. I am the only one who has had real experience with them, so I am a vital asset to them. Do you understand?" The twins nodded in disappointment. "Right, now I promise I'll be back when this is all over. We can be together again, and we'll make ourselves a real home, okay?" The twins nodded.

"We have something for you daddy, to wish you luck," they chorused. Razer looked at them with interest, wondering what it could be. "Kneel down, close your eyes and don't peek." Not knowing what else he would do, he knelled down and closed his eyes. He could feel them take his wrist and do something with it, then they let go. "Okay, open them now." Razer opened his eyes, seeing the two smaller pairs that mirrored his. Feeling something on his wrist, he looked at it. First his eyes widened, then he felt a small prickling sensation in them that felt like something similar to tears.

The twins had placed a small chain of flowers around his wrist. They were small, with an appearance similar to yellow daisies, the closest Earth equivalent that Hal might have compared them to. Only, their stems were the color of cream and the petals were slightly luminescent. He could only stare at it for a while, then he reached down and hugged them both, careful not to squish their present.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." The twins smiled as they hugged him back, burying their faces into his chest. When they reluctantly broke the hug, Razer saw his children smiling up at him.

"Do your best daddy." Aliana said.

"Just come back to us," Raxor added. Razer kissed them both on their foreheads and nodded.

"I will, I can promise you both that. You both stay safe and take care of each other. And remember, I love you."

"We love you too." They both held on to one of his hands, then released his fingers as he lifted up into the air and glided off towards the ship. Aliana and Raxor looked at each other, then nodded and ran into the village, in the direction Razer had just flown off in.

–

"It's about time you got here, Poozer." Razer ignored Kilowog and walked right on past, intent on going to his room to avoid having any discussion with the crew. He was almost to the door when Hal noticed the ring of flowers on Razer's wrist.

"Hey, what's that on your wrist?" Razer froze, bringing his hand in front of him and hiding it from view.

"It is a gift from my children. A way of wishing me luck, so to speak." Without any further explanation, he walked through the door and to his quarters. Kilowog still glared as Razer's back, even after the door slid shut behind him. The hand that had the charm on the wrist was also the hand that had been inexplicably injured.

"I'm tellin' ya' Jordan, he's hiding somethin' from us." Hal shrugged at the sergeant, leaning back in his seat and relaxing.

"Yeah, he hid that he had kids. So, maybe he's got more relatives he's not telling us about. If it's that personal, then he can decide whether or not he wants to tell us." Kilowog growled in frustration, slamming a hand on the arm of his chair.

"Not like that! Look, I didn't tell you entirely what happened that night when Razer blasted me out of his room." Hal looked at Kilowog, raising an eyebrow in interest. "When I went into his room, I saw this weird stone on his desk. I picked it up, and I think I may have seen one of his memories through it." Hal and Aya both looked at him, the need for information clear on their faces. Knowing they would ask anyway, Kilowog told them exactly what happened in the memory that he saw from the stone. "So, Razer blasted me out, and that's when I called you. But, when I hung up, you remember I told you that I saw that big cat thing. Well, I blasted the thing in the paw. And guess what. Next day Razer turns up with an injury, on the exact same hand that I blasted the thing's paw on! I'm tellin' ya' Jordan, something stinks and it's not your cheap hair gel." Hal, while taking offence to that last comment, still looked a bit incredulous.

"So, what? You think that Razer is some kind of were-cat? Come on Kilowog. We're in space, but I'm not about to believe in fairy tales just yet." Kilowog gave him a look of confusion.

"Were-cat?" Hal rolled his eyes as he remembered that his friend wasn't familiar with Earth terms.

"It's a person who turns into a cat-creature, like the one you saw, during the night, usually on a full moon. But, that's beside the point. It's probably just a weird coincidence, nothing too unusual. At least, not unusual for Razer." Kilowog grunted, not believing that in the slightest.

"Well, I'll tell ye' one thing Jordan. If I get the chance, I'm gonna' get some answers out of the Poozer, personal or not."

"Really? Well I do wonder now how you will do this." Kilowog whipped around, seeing Razer back in the control room. "Don't look so surprised Bolovaxian, I came back in here because I required a tool to repair the panel in my room. However, I now see that it would be best to avoid the masses for a while. Now, if you'll excuse me," he picked up the tool he needed and left again, "I have something to repair." The door slid shut behind him once again, leaving the crew in stunned silence once again.

"Smooth Kilowog," Hal said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, don't blame it on me. If he opened up a bit more instead of just being so sarcastic all the time, then I might be able to trust him a bit." Hal shrugged, unable to disagree to this.

"Well, yeah. I will admit, it would be nice if he dropped the Snark Knight act for a bit, but just give him some time, he'll come around." Kilowog frowned, but grudgingly stayed silent. Aya, who had been silent this whole thing, turned, having the strange feeling that someone was looking at her. However, there was no one there, so she took the logical explanation that it was a simple micro-malfunction of her awareness programing. So, she turned back around and ignored it, not seeing the two pairs of crystal eyes looking at them from the darkness under the control panel.

–

Bonus: First person to guess where I got the 'Snark Knight' bit from gets an appearance from the character of their choice. Put it in a review and the first one to guess correct gets the aforementioned prize. Hurry while it lasts!


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three days since they had left planet Phobeos. Razer had barely come out of his room since then. The only time he actually left his room was when he got something to drink. Other than that, neither Hal or Kilowog had seen him eat anything, Hal was a tad worried. Other than these small leaves, Razer didn't venture from his quarters. And whenever he did, it was at times when both of them were doing something else and were busy.

That was why it was a bit of a surprise when Razer came out into the multi-purpose room, which at that moment was serving as their dining hall. He seemed displeased by their being there, but he said nothing and just walked right on past Hal and Kilowog. He took about a half-glass of water and began to head back to his room, but Hal called to him before he could get more than a few steps towards the door.

"Hey, Razer, hold on a sec!" Razer paused, looking out of the corner of his eye and over his shoulder. "Don't you want to come and sit down, have something to eat? Maybe we could talk." Razer turned his head back so he was looking straight ahead and spoke in a flat voice without looking at them.

"I am not hungry and there is nothing to talk about. So there is no reason for me to sit down with you two buffoons." Kilowog growled, wiping the food from his mouth. Razer said no more and walked back to his room, not looking back as the door closed behind him. Kilowog 'hrumph'ed, cracking his knuckles out of habit.

"That guy seriously gets under my skin. He's like a Morgonian Jer-worm without the extra eyes." Hal swallowed what he had been chewing with a slow gulp.

"Yeah, thanks for the... interesting image while I'm trying to eat." The doors swished open again and Aya entered.

"Green Lanterns Hal and Kilowog, I require your assistance." Hal nodded, shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and gulping it down.

"Sure Aya, what's up?"

"I believe that we may have an intruder on the ship." The G.L.s straightened up and trained their eyes on Aya.

"You sure Aya?" Kilowog asked. "It's not just a misreading on your scanners." Aya shook her head, looking very serious as always.

"I am quite sure. At first I believed that it was merely a minor malfunction. Now, though, I believe that it is an intruder. They must be using some form of jamming technology, as I cannot clearly pick up what kind of being it is, or where they are in the ship. As it stands right now, there is no foreseeable danger, I do not believe that it is hostile. However, it is not good to have a breach in security. I would like to track down and deal with this breach as soon as possible." Hal and Kilowog stood up, placing down their plates.

"Alright Aya," Hal said as he puffed out his chest, "let's go find this intruder."

–

Razer was asleep again, that was what he mostly did other than brood. His dreams were not unpleasant this time around, which he found rather surprising. The dream-scape was not a place he was very familiar with, it was mostly rock formations made up of slate-gray stones. Without even knowing why, he turned around. He found himself looking once again at the hooded figure, the one who foretold his going to planet Phobeos.

"Ah, hello again," he said coldly. The figure seemed to have a smile in their voice as they spoke.

"I see my little warning came to fruition, did it?" Razer glared at the face under the hood, unable to see it but knowing who it was. "Either way, I'm here because I have another to give you." Razer turned from them, crossing his arms.

"I am not interested. I would prefer to learn things that happen when they happen to me, thank you very much." The cloaked figure turned away from him, so their backs were now facing.

"As you wish. However, I will say one thing." The smile returned to the cloaked person's voice, almost mockingly. "Things so important to you refuse to be left behind." Razer, sensing an underlying tone, turned to confront the cloaked figure, but instead found himself awake. Cursing under his breath, he sat up, wondering if he had woken because of something in the waking world, or whether the dream had just ended on its' own. Hearing a noise outside his door, he got up to investigate it.

–

"See anything yet, Jordan?" Kilowog asked. Hal shook his head, showing that the search on his side of the room was negative.

"Nope, nothing yet." He was hunched over a bit, looking carefully for clues. He was looking at the bottom of Razer's door when it slid open, and he found himself looking at Razer's shoes. He stood up quickly, looking at Razer's face.

"And just **what**, pray tell, are you two doing?" Hal gestured to Kilowog and himself as he spoke.

"Aya said that she thinks there's an intruder somewhere on the ship. She wanted us to help her find them." Razer looked like he was about ready to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I have been in my room for most of the time since we left planet Phobeos. I have heard nothing sneaking around back here. If you have not been able to locate the intruder either back here or in ther control room, then I expect that there would be very few places that would truly require searching." Kilowog crossed his arms, unimpressed by Razer's examination of the situation.

"Well, if you got off your lazy butt and helped us, then maybe our search wouldn't take so long." Razer let out a silent breath in frustration, then stalked out of his room, allowing the door to slide smoothly shut behind him.

"Very well, I will assist you. **Only** because I wish not to be disturbed while I am thinking." Hal smiled, hands on his sides.

"Spectacular." Aya stepped up, suggestion on the tip of her tongue.

"If I may interrupt, there is one place that the intruder would most likely be hiding." She pointed over to a door on the far wall, one that no one knew what was behind it since there had never been much need or occasion to go and see what was inside. "That space is normally used for storage of supplies and spare parts. If we do indeed have an intruder, then that would be the most probable place that they would be hiding in." Hal nodded, leading the way as they went to the door. He pressed the button on the side panel, unlocking it with a quiet click and entered quietly. There really wasn't much in there, just some storage boxes with food and the like that Aya had described.

"Yes, a room full of dust and boxes, how very interesting," Razer drawled. However, after he looked around a bit, he paused. He had heard something from behind a pile of metal boxes. Not wanting to alert whatever was hiding, and Hal and Kilowog so they wouldn't give it away, he crept over to the pile without telling anyone he had heard. He moved quiet as a shadow, then lashed out. He felt his hands close around two wrists and pulled, and found himself looking at Raxor and Aliana, dangling by their wrists from his hands. They initially cried out when they were pulled out of their hiding place, but stopped when they saw it was Razer who had caught them. Kilowog, Hal, and Aya had looked up at the noise, and their eyes widened at the sight of Razer's children.

"What the- how did they get on board?" Razer placed them down, releasing them and fixing them with a withering stare that only a parent could accomplish.

"What are you two doing here? You were supposed to stay back on the planet." They looked down, shamefaced.

"We're sorry daddy," they synced.

"We were going to stay, but-"

"-we didn't want to be left behind again." Razer's face softened a fraction, then hardened once more.

"That does not matter." Barely keeping his composition, he turned and questioned Aya. "I'm guessing that we're already too far away to go back." Aya nodded in response.

"Affirmative. If we were to go back, it would take us the same amount of time, three days, in order to go back and put them back. This would be rather impractical considering our current need to go as quickly as possible in search of more Green Lanterns to aid our cause." Razer was distracted near the end when the twins yawned, eyelids drooping slightly. Hal looked at Kilowog, shrugged, and made a move towards them.

"Come on," he said, motioning at the children, "let's save this for when they're awake, they seem tired." Razer seem perturbed, but didn't argue. He merely picked them up and carried them to the bridge, where he placed them in a chair. They fell asleep not long after.

"You know," Kilowog commented, looking at the children sleeping in the chair, "even though they're the Poozer's, the kids are kinda' cute." Razer shot a scowl at Kilowog, though the sergeant remained unfazed by it. "They kinda' remind me of-" he stopped himself short. He had almost said that they reminded him of his own children. But he couldn't say that, not out loud, and certainly not in front of the rest of the crew. Hal raised an eyebrow, craning his neck to get a better look at Kilowog.

"They remind you of who?" Kilowog, thinking fast, spat out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Er, they remind me of Shir Rev's kid, you know, Amala." Hal made an 'aah' noise, nodding his head.

"Oh yeah, I remember. You're right, they've got that kind of cuteness to them, don't they?" Razer had begun paying close attention to their last few comments, staring at them both openly, though not so much in a way that they could read his feelings.

"Shir Rev had a child?" Hal and Kilowog looked at Razer when he spoke, a bit surprised since he normally refused to join in on a conversation unless it was to throw in an insulting, or otherwise just plain snarky, comment. An atmosphere of awkwardness seemed to settle on the room upon the mention of the Green Lantern whose home that Razer had been forced to destroy. It hung especially heavy around Razer himself, as Hal knew that the guilt must have still weighed heavily on him.

"Correct," Aya monotoned, not seeming to read the mood. "The late Shir Rev did have one offspring, as well as a spouse. They remained with the surviving colonists after they relocated to their new planet." A strange look came onto Razer's face at this. His eyes went a bit off, looking off into the distance but not really looking at anything.

"Something wrong, Razer?" Hal asked, a bit concerned. Razer stiffened a bit, his eyes coming back into focus to glare at Hal in his usual fashion.

"No, nothing is wrong." He stood, then went to the chair and picked up Raxor and Aliana in his arms. They head nodded off to the side so they were leaning against his shoulders. "They shall be sleeping in my room, so as to not take up too much space." Without another word, he exited the room, stiffly, but silently. Hal and Kilowog looked at each other, but Hal broke off the shared stare with a shrug.

"Family bonding maybe?" Kilowog, however, had other things on his mind. The memory, if it really was a memory, of Razer's that he had seen showed that the Red Lantern wasn't always the way he was currently. But, if that was so, he wondered, what was it that had changed him so?

–

Stopping here for now. I just had to get this idea out of my head before I lost it, that's why I updated so quickly. The mysterious cloaked figure returns again? Who could it be? And how do they know what will happen for Razer? You will find out... later, but not next chapter.

Contest for chapter 9 is still ongoing. Answer right and claim your prize. I will PM you if you have won. Good luck, and please favorite and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Life on the _Interceptor_ continued rather normally. Well, normal as compared to not having the children of a former enemy on board with you while flying through outer space. Neither of them spoke much, preferring to simply be near Razer. They both liked to be no less than 5 feet away from him at all times, and they did so. Razer gave no complaint, so they were never deterred. Hal had taken to watching them interact as they went around the ship. When Razer sat down, Aliana and Raxor climbed into his lap and sat there with him. When he stood still, they were clinging to his legs. They always seemed to smile at being so close to Razer, you could tell how close they all were.

Razer was sitting in his room, wide awake. Raxor and Aliana, however, were both sleeping soundly, curled up next to each other on his bed. Razer was in the chair in front of the desk that was built into the wall. One hand supported his chin as his elbow sat on the desk-top, and the other was laying flat on the white surface. Next to that hand lay the small bracelet of glowing flowers that Raxor and Aliana had given him as a 'parting' gift. Though, since they came with him by sneaking onboard, it was really only a gift. The petals had begun to wilt, the stems losing their fluorescent glow. The leaves and petals were wilting and turning brown as they dried. They had lost their smooth, waxy feel, now only feeling brittle and dry. Absentmindedly, touched the flowers with his fingers.

_I don't know what to feel._ This was true. He felt very conflicted about the whole situation._On one hand, my children get to stay with me, and they seem not to care about the things I have done. But then, on the other, if they are with me, then they will be danger. I really just don't know what to do about all of this._ A sudden lurching threw him off-balance, making him flatten his arm against the desk to keep himself balanced. Fearing the worst, he stood up and looked at the children, still sleeping, before going for the door. He was just thankful that they had been conditioned to sleep through loud noises and shaking ground.

The door opened for him and closed behind him again, leaving the room in darkness once more. The only light being the small, perfect, fresh ring of glowing flowers on the desk.

–

"What is going on Green Lanterns?" He gripped the doorway as the ship shook again. Kilowog looked up from his seat, also trying to keep steady.

"Ain't it obvious, Poozer? We're under attack!" He jabbed his finger at the window, pointing into space. Ahead of them, a sleek, red-lined ship was shooting at them. It zipped back and forth, dodging any counter-attack Aya tried to throw back. Razer's eyes narrowed, he recognized the markings and build of the attacking vessel.

"It's a Red Lantern hunter-killer drone," Razer said with certainty in his voice. "I'd know the model anywhere." Kilowog glared at him.

"And how would you know that?" Razer managed to get forward, despite Aya's swerving maneuvers to avoid the attacks.

"Because I designed them," he said matter-of-factly. Looking at the attacking vessel in serious concentration, he suddenly made for the control panel, brushing Aya's hands off of it. "Move over, I know how to stop it." Taking hold of the flight controls, he made many twisty and complicated maneuvers, dodging and spinning around the hunter-killer drone. Then, with a sudden sharp turn on a dime, he fired a single green beam at it. Small strands of electricity were seen shooting across its' metal surface before it stopped completely and its' lights flickered off. Hal, having managed to find his footing again, made his way over to Razer, looking impressed.

"Nice shootin' tex'. How did you do that." Razer regarded Hal with a bit of uncertainty before speaking.

"It was a simple matter. I designed these drones, if you do not remember from two minutes ago. I simply hit a small weak point in its' circuitry. It is deactivated for the time being, but I can get it back up and functioning within a matter of minutes." Kilowog stepped forward now, arms crossed and a suspicious look on his face.

"Who says we want it to come back online? It would be better if we just left it floating in space like this, one less Red Lantern booby-trap to deal with." Razer gave him a dry, almost condescending, look.

"If we leave it like this, then the Red Lanterns will come to investigate the loss of one of their eyes in this sector. This could lead to our discovery, and we cannot take even the slightest risk that they might find us. Like I said, I can get it back up and running so as not to arouse suspicion and an investigation into the cause. If I get there within a few minutes, I can make it seem as though it were just a temporary systems crash. Besides," as this he gave Kilowog a look with just a hint of gloating in his eyes, "I need to go and erase the transmission tapes." Guessing their next question, he answered before they could ask. "Each hunter-killer drone is fitted with a camera. Those cameras are designed to collect images from the space it flies in and transmit it to Shard, where Atrocitous would surely see it." His own eyes narrowed as his mouth spoke the name, then he turned for the door.

"Would you like me to come with you for assistance, Razer?" Razer glanced at Aya, then went on forward.

"I work better alone." With this, he lifted himself up off the floor and propelled himself through the automatic door and into space. Using his ring, he opened the access panel and made his way into the drone. Once inside, he closed the door and lit up his ring, now the only source of light. He got to work straight away. In a matter of minutes he had erased all file footage of their ship and brought the systems back up to full capacity. Once this was all done, he went for the core, the real reason he had wanted to go to the ship alone. Pressing in the code, he opened it up, showing the red energy core within.

It was almost like a miniature sun, throwing off a dull light. The surface rippled and shimmered crimson, occasionally throwing off tiny spurts of energy, like mini solar-flares. Taking in a deep breath, he put his ring-hand forward and closes his eyes. Slowly, he began chanting.

"_With blood and rage of crimson red,_

_we fill men's souls with darkest dread,"_ his ring and the red ball of energy glowed as strains of the red flowed into his ring. His sharp teeth showed, signaling his silent hatred of having to speak this oath. "_And twist your minds to pain and hate,_

_We'll burn you all, that is your-"_

"Razer?" He stopped short, whipping around to see who had interrupted him. He saw Aya there, staring at him blankly. "What are you doing?" Razer held back the urge to growl. Standing, he pressed his hand to the panel, closing the small door that hid the ship's power source.

"Nothing." Aya opened her mouth to say more, but Razer didn't even let her start. "My task is complete, I will be heading back to the ship now." He pushed past Aya and flew out, making it to the _Interceptor_ with Aya following not long after. He didn't speak to her when they went back inside, just went back to his room. He found Aliana and Raxor, still side-by-side, still fast asleep. He sighed with silent relief. At least they were able to sleep through something like that. Sometimes he had to envy them, being able to ignore all the problems of the world.

Still, now he had other matters on his mind. He looked at his ring, which gave off a faint flicker. He had been trying to recharge his ring from the ship's energy core. However, because he had been interrupted by Aya at the last moment, the most he got was a small power top-up. He sat in the chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Unconsciously, his other hand went to the circle of flowers. He felt the smooth, waxy petals between his fingers. He only wondered for a moment what had changed about them before he realized that they were no longer dry and wilted. He sighed again, glancing at their luminescent stems.

_Ghosts of the past never seem to stay down for long, do they?_


	12. Chapter 12

The crew, plus Aliana and Raxor, were on the _Inteceptor_'s bridge when Aya picked up something on the vid-comm. Channel.

"Green Lantern Hal, I have picked up a distress call from a nearby planet. It appears that they may be under attack." Hal turned serious and turned towards the front of the ship, where the holograms would pop up.

"Bring up the caller, Aya." Aya complied, and a moment later there was a hologram of someone being projected from the ceiling. However, the image was blurred and the sound was staticky, like something was jamming it.

"Gre- La-rn cra- This is -ost b-ta 43-4 of planet Pita-. -e a- un-r en-my -e. Re-st- -sta- imm-." He seemed to be trying to say more, but the connection went dead and the hologram disappeared. Hal looked at the rest of the crew, wondering what they should do.

"What do you guys think?" Kilowog crossed his arms, frowning.

"I dunno' Jordan, seems a little suspicious to me. It could be a trap." Razer shook his head at the large Green Lantern, arms crossed.

"It isn't." Kilowog rolled his eyes. He didn't even bother arguing this time. He would just throw out **again** how he was the one who planted all the traps for the Red Lanterns and how there were none of he said there were none. Then Hal and Aya would side with Razer and Kilowog was overruled.

"Well, that settles it, then. Aya, set us on course for the source of the signal," Hal directed. The A.I. complied, fingers moving quickly over the keyboard as she set in the coordinates.

"We shall arrive in 5 minutes." Aliana and Raxor popped up from behind Razer, curious looks in their wide blue eyes.

"Is daddy gonna' fight?" they asked eagerly. Hal nodded, ignoring Razer's scowl.

"That's right kids. Your dad is gonna' kick some butt." A sparkle came into the twins' eyes, they seemed excited at the thought of being able to watch their father win a fight, as they were sure he would.

"Neat," Aliana exclaimed. "Now we get to see-"

"What daddy learned when he was in the militia," Raxor finished. Kilowog raised an eyebrow, giving Razer a look.

"I didn't know you were part of a militia." Razer looked off to the side, seeming uninterested in Kilowog's question.

"It is none of your concern, as I have told you many times." Kilowog seemed about to say something in response, but he became distracted. Aya alerted them that they had arrived in the planet's atmospheric range. Almost immediately, the front window of the ship became all white, not from static, but from something outside. The ship shook a bit, but nothing like the jarring they had received while under attacked by the drone. "What is going on?" Aya checked her sensors, calm as always.

"There is no cause for alarm. It appears to merely be a high wind blowing particles of ice into the air and whipping them about. Or, as it might simply be called, a snow storm." Hal nodded once Aya gave the plain definition, then stood up and looked at the other two men on board.

"Alrighty then, let's get moving. Kilowog, Razer, you two come with me and we'll look for whoever sent that distress call. Aya, you can stay here with the kids and guard the ship." Razer remained sitting, not moving from his spot.

"I apologize to interfere with your plan, but I will not be going out on this little venture with you two buffoons this time." Kilowog looked confused, then followed Razer's gaze and found that the younger Red Lantern was looking at the snow blowing through the air outside. He smirked when he realized why Razer didn't want to go this time.

"Oh? What's the matter Red? Don't like the cold?" Razer, hearing the mocking tone in Kilowog's voice, responded equally as snarkily.

"Why yes, that is exactly it. Congratulations for deciphering that fact Bolovaxian. It has nothing to do with the fact that my species is cold-blooded and I would likely not last for more than five minutes outside before I froze and locked into a comatose state until I would surely die from the cold." Kilowog, not knowing how to respond, just stared at Razer. Hal tried to break up the awkwardness by clearing his throat and saying his new plan.

"Okay then, we'll have to do things a little differently then. Razer, you'll stay with the ship and keep watch on your kids, Aya will come with me and Kilowog instead of you. That alright?" Razer raised an eyebrow, apparently still holding the previous words against him.

"I don't know, is it? Or would the Bolovaxian prefer that I go with you and freeze into an icicle?" Hal got between Kilowog and Razer before anything could happen.

"I suggest we go now," Aya said plainly. "We will want to get to the ones who sent the distress call as soon as possible." Hal nodded, wished Razer good luck, then flew off with Kilowog and Aya into the storm.

The ice particles whipped around, stinging their faces as it hit them. "Man," Hal quipped in an attempt to be humorous, "Jack Frost must have gotten mad at these guys for something."

"Who?" Kilowog asked as he gave Hal a questioning look. Hal responded with a 'never mind' and dropped the subject. As they flew, Aya was constantly scanning for signs of life, but the cold seemed to be messing with her scanners, so she wasn't picking up anything. However, after a bit of searching, something pinged on the radar.

"I am picking up traces of residual energy plasma, most likely from weapons. We should be able to find the battle there." Hal and Kilowog followed Aya's lead until they came to a place where the ground dropped sharply and made a kind of valley. Because of the high sides, the storm blew straight over the top of the hole. They were still cold, but at least they didn't have the wind blowing in their faces anymore. "This is the place," Aya said matter-of-factly.

"Looks like we came a bit too late for the battle, though," Hal quipped. He seemed to be right. There were weapons and bits of armor scattered everywhere, but no one was in sight. The place seemed to be deserted. Hal bent down in the thin layer of snow and examined a broken weapon that was laying there.

"The battle site is fresh, the energy plasma is no more than ten minutes old," Aya said as she scanned a small purple puddle that was apparently the plasma she was speaking of.

"Wonder what happened. Or why they were fighting in the first place," Kilowog muttered aloud. He cried out in pain for a second as he stepped on something. He grabbed whatever had jabbed him in the foot and pulled it out. It appeared to be a point for one of the spears. He tossed it aside with a grunt as Aya looked his way.

"Are you injured Green Lantern Kilowog?"

"No, just stepped on something. I'm fine..." All of a sudden, he didn't feel so fine. The world started spinning and his senses blurred. He could hear Hal vaguely, but couldn't make out what was being said. With a groan like a tranquilized rhino, he fell on his side and passed out.

"Kilowog!" Hal raced to his friend and began patting his cheeks, trying to get him conscious again. "Kilowog, what's wrong? Aya," he turned to the A.I. "what's wrong with him?" Aya had bent down next to him and was holding the weapon that had jabbed Kilowog. After scanning it with a green light, she dropped it and relayed her examination to Hal.

"The spear-heads appear to be coated with some kind of neuro-toxin. Sergeant Kilowog is conscious, but it appears he has no control over his motor functions." Hal grunted in recognition as he lifted Kilowog over his shoulder and levitated off the ground a bit.

"Yeah, just what we need. Come on Aya, we'll investigate this later, let's get back to the ship for now." With a nod, Aya took hold of Kilowog's other arm and they headed back to the ship, carrying him between them.

–

Razer sat rather comfortably in his chair, Raxor and Aliana snuggled up against him for the extra warmth. He watched the snow blowing outside as the twins dozed against him. It was warmest in the bridge, as it was the place closest to the engine. He didn't like to admit it, but the Green Lantern energy was rather warm. Of course, red energy would have sufficed just nicely, but he didn't exactly have an abundance of it nearby. His ring pinged as it received an incoming message. He put it up near his face and allowed the message through. He saw an image of Aya's face projected in a red-tinted hologram.

"Razer, we request that you set up the med-bay immediately. Sergeant Kilowog has been injured and requires medical attention as soon as we get back to the _Interceptor_." Razer nodded once and ended the transmission. Gently, he shook the twins awake. They looked at him, blue eyes slightly glazy from having been sleeping.

"I need you to get up now. The sergeant has been injured and we need to treat him when they get back.

"Okay-"

"-daddy." They got off his lap and followed him into the main room. It was a bit chillier in here than it had been on the bridge, but not unbearable. Razer pushed in a sequence into the control panel mounted on the wall and stepped back as a medical bed unfolded itself from the wall. Not too long after, the hatch opened, allowing the storm to blow in a bit before the Green Lanterns, plus Aya, managed to get inside and close it behind themselves. The twins shivered and clung to each other as the wind blasted in. Razer, though a bit jarred from the sudden cold shock to his system, immediately went to the side of the med-berth as Kilowog's stiff form was lain down on it.

"What's wrong with him?" Aya held up the spear-head, which Razer took and looked over.

"The sergeant has been injected with a very powerful neuro-toxin. He is conscious, but he cannot move." Razer examined the spear-head, then looked at the screen as Aya pulled up a cellular breakdown she had come up with from the toxin. Razer's eyes widened a bit when he saw it.

"I know this." Hal glanced at Razer, eyebrow raised. "This is very unusual, but there is a plant on my planet that has a very similar build-up to this. The structure of the pattern is a bit different, but it is basically the same thing in terms of effects."

"So, do you know how to fix it," Hal asked. Razer nodded, then went to Kilowog and grabbed the Lantern by the shoulders.

"Yes. Hold on, this shall take very little time to fix." He carefully placed his hands around Kilowog's chest, then quickly dug the points of his fingers into specific places around the ribs.

"OW! What was that for, Red?" Even Kilowog seemed startled when he yelled out. "What? Hey, I can talk!" Razer rolled his eyes.

_Unfortunately_, he thought. "Hold still, I only managed to bring your facial and vocal muscles back. I still have to work on the rest of you. You have no need to worry about side effects, this is a basic form of acupressure treatment that is used in curing these kinds of effects all the time on my home planet. Though, this will continue to hurt." Without another word, he did the same digging-in motion on Kilowog's right arm. Kilowog gritted his teeth against it, and continued to do so as Razer went on with his treatment while Hal and Aya watched.

"Wow, I didn't know Razer was good at healing," Hal quipped.

"Agreed," Aya responded. "It is a bit of a surprise to know this." Raxor and Aliana smiled, looking proud.

"Yeah, daddy is the best," Raxor said pridefully.

"He was a part-time doctor before he joined the militia," Aliana added. Hal looked interested, ignoring the pained grunts that Kilowog emitted whenever Razer dug his nails into another cluster of nerves. A faint tapping drew his attention. At first he thought it was just something blowing against the door, but then it became constant and insistent. He looked at Aya, who followed him when he went to the hatch. He opened it to look, and someone rushed inside before he could close it again. Whoever it was shook themselves off, scattering bits of snow here and there. Hal raised his ring, wary. The stranger removed their hood, as they were wearing a thick jacket. It was a very furry alien, with thick white hair and a smooth blue face.

"Greetings Green Lanterns, I am Chief Iknash. I take it you are here about our distress call?"


	13. Chapter 13

The crew gazed at their arrival, Iknash as the alien called himself. Even Razer glanced slightly over his shoulder as he sharply jerked Kilowog's arm to re-start the circulation of blood and revive the feeling in his nervous system. The twins, nervous of the newcomer, rushed to Razer and his behind his legs as they peeked out at the chief. Hal finally stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Chief. I'm Green Lantern Hal. This is Aya," he motioned to Aya. He pointed over to Kilowog, with whom Razer had finished and was now sitting on the edge of the table. "That's Kilowog over there. And that over there," he motioned to Razer and his family, "is Razer and his kids. Ah, don't start freaking out too soon," he added as the chief gained a frightened expression upon seeing Razer. "Razer may be a Red Lantern, but he's one of the good guys, plus he's with us, he's not gonna' hurt you." Iknash nodded, though still looked at Razer warily.

"I'll keep that in mind. So, you're here because of our distress call, I take it?" Hal nodded, trying to get the chief's attention off of Razer.

"Yeah. What happened? We searched the area and only found a battle sight. Fresh too, by the looks of it." The chief nodded gravely, white hair falling into his eyes as he bowed his head.

"Pirates. The pirates happened." He clenched his fists, his voice shaking in anger. "Those heartless, bloodthirsty marauders that are so constantly attacking our people. They keep us under constant fear of them, and they threaten to deplete us of our most vital resource." He reached into the collar of his heavy coat and pulled out something on a chain. Kilowog, who had finally gotten all the feeling back into his system, dropped his jaw.

"A zart stone." The chief nodded, looking intently at the gem that hung around his own neck. It was a bit longer than Hal's pinky finger and about twice as thick in the middle, tapering off to pointed tips at either end. It had a light icy blue shine all the way around, although, for the most part, it was snow white.

"Zart stone?" Hal asked curiously. Aya spoke up to clear his confusion, pulling up a holographic model of said stone to help her explain.

"It is a very rare mineral mostly found only in extremely harsh terrain. It is most often used for high-end weaponry and machinery. It has a high resiliency, so it is used to encase object of high power, such as the core of our own ship." Iknash nodded.

"You are a very well informed A.I. Our people are miners, we collect this material and sell it to off-worlders, it is the lifeblood of our colony. Without it, we would have nothing to use to purchase things that we cannot make or grow here. We have managed to grow gardens in underground hot-springs, and we have made well-insulated homes out of the natural materials, we have even found a way to infuse essence of the inc root into our weapons to drive off the natural predators here. However, when it comes to vital technology and medicine, things we cannot produce, we must sell the Zart stones to obtain them." Hal nodded.

"I see. And these pirates are stealing it from you and selling it for their own gain."

"Correct. They raid our villages constantly now. We always manage to save quite a bit of it, but they have grown more and more brutal with each strike. If this keep up, then we will have no choice but to re-locate to another planet, though it is something we cannot afford in the least right now." Hal looked at the crew and nodded, a shared signal between them.

"Well Iknash, considering your situation, I think we can spare some time from our own mission and help you drive off these pirates." Iknash's face lit up, a spark of hope shone in his eye.

"Truly? Are you sure? Well, that is wonderful! Here, I can pilot you to my village, it's not far from here."

True to his word, it only took about ten minutes to get there. When they landed, all they could see at first was a wall of rock. But slowly, surely, they saw the villagers come to investigate the noise. They cautiously poked their heads out of small crevices and secret ways into their homes, most likely somewhere in hidden caves among the rocks. Iknash stood and motioned to the wall.

"Well, this is our home colony. As you can see, we live in hidden caves among the rocks, so as to be protected from attacks. Though," his voice grew a bit quieter, "it hasn't helped much as of late. Come, my people will be happy to know we have help from the Green Lanterns." He stopped before they got to the door, looking at Razer. "I do not mean any offense, but I think it would be best if you stayed here. We have had attacks from the Red Lanterns too, you see, and-"

"Save your excuses, I wasn't planning on leaving the ship anyway. Someone has to stay and guard it." Iknash bit his tongue and nodded.

"Of course. Well, if you need anything, tell your Green Lantern friends and I shall do my best to accommodate. Come," he motioned to Hal, Kilowog, and Aya, "I have plenty to show all of you." He led the way out of the ship, Aya the last one leaving. After making sure everything was closed up tight, she followed them to the caves.

–

Razer watched out the window. The snow-storm had died down, allowing him to see clearly out the window. When the three Green Lanterns were out of sight, he stood. Raxor and Aliana watched him as he went for the door.

"Are you going-"

"-to change, daddy?" The twins asked. Razer nodded once.

"Yes, I am. I won't be gone for long, I am merely going to take a general surveillance of the surrounding area. I should be back within a half hour or so." They nodded at him, understanding.

"Be careful daddy."

"I will." With that, he left the bridge. The twins sat themselves in one of the chairs, clinging to each other for extra warmth. They looked out the large window, smiling dimly as a black, cat-like shape darted across the white snow. It bounded across, a black blur over an ocean of white, jumped up to some higher rock ledges, and disappeared into the rocks where the Green Lanterns had gone into.


	14. Chapter 14

Hal whistled as he glanced around the caves. They had gone quite far in, yet it was still so bright inside, almost like daylight. Here and there, tendril-like plants sprouted out of cracks in the walls and wound their way down the rocks in swirly patterns. All in all, it was a pleasant place, if not a bit cramped.

"Wow, this is a nice place you've got here," he quipped. Iknash had a modest smile on his face.

"Well, we don't have very much, considering, but we do what we can." Aya gazed with interest at the ceiling. Numerous spots that stuck to the surface above them seemed to be the sources of the light.

"I am curious," Aya said. "What are these objects that give light to your caves? They are luminescent, but I cannot tell anything else about them." Iknash smiled again and picked up a long stick. He carefully lifted it up so the point furthest from his hand brushed the ceiling. It touched one of the glowing objects and bought it down for them to see. It appeared to be some sort of worm-like creature. It reminded Hal somewhat of a silk worm in appearance. It's skin appeared smooth and plain aside from the soft glow it emitted, and it was secreting some sort of mucus-like substance. Iknash smiled tenderly at the creature.

"These creatures dwell naturally in the caves. They live off of the ice particles that often leak into here. We keep a few and cultivate them in order to have more. They light these caves so we can see." He lifted the stick back up to the ceiling and allowed the creature to inch its' way off and move to a comfortable place to hang from. "Come, there is plenty more to see."

And indeed there was. He showed them their gardens, with soil rich from minerals in the rocky soil and kept moist by water that trickled in from the natural hot springs which kept the water from freezing. He also showed them the colony's livestock, which consisted of a herd of creatures that, to Hal, looked remarkably like sheep with three horns. These apparently weren't native to the planet, but the people of the colony cultivated them for meat and fur and fed them with mosses and other flora that grew within the caves' walls.

"As you can see, despite the conditions of this planet, we have managed to carve out our own lifestyle." His face darkened slightly, growing grave and serious. "Of course, that was until the pirates started attacking us. By trying to steal the metal that we mine, they are effectively seeking to wipe out our entire colony. It is our life's blood, as I have explained before."

"Greedy monsters," Kilowog growled. Hal had to agree with this, it was obvious the pirates thought of nothing but their own wealth, showing no regard for the ones they harmed to do so.

"That is why we sent out that distress call. Green Lanterns are rare in this part of the galaxy, but we were desperate. Now that you're here, could you please help us? I don't know how much longer we can fend them off. We've already had so many of our own injured, we have more old than able-bodied warriors by this point." Hal crossed his arms over his chest, smiling reassuringly at the old one.

"We're Green Lanterns, of course we'll help you. It's what we do." Iknash nodded, his face full of relief and gratefulness.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to us. You may very well be saving the existance of my people by doing this for us." A piercing scream from somewhere down the passage broke the smile off of his face. All four of them whipped around in the direction. "What in the world?" He began running to the place where the sound had come from, the Green Lanterns following not far behind. What they found was a female of the species, pressed up against a wall of the cave, eyes wide with fright.

"What happened in here?" Hal asked hurriedly. The female pointed down the cave passage with a shaky finger.

"D-d-down there. I saw something." Aya looked at her questioningly.

"Was it the pirates that you are so frightened of?" The female shook her head quickly, still trembling violently.

"N-n-no! It was something large and awful. It was some kind of beast, I'm sure it was!" Hal motioned for his teammates to follow him.

"Come on you two, let's see if we can catch this thing before it gets away!" They lifted off the ground and zoomed down the tunnel, intent on catching the thing if they could. About thirty feet down the tunnel, Hal spotted a strange shadow being reflected onto the cave wall. "There!" Whatever it was seemed to have heard them, as it bolted down the cave. They attempted to follow, but quickly lost it in the twisting and complex passages of the caves."We lost it. Aya, think you could scan for it or track it or something?" The A.I. Shook her head.

"Negative. The deepness of these caves has created a block for my sensor. I cannot get a reading for it on my radar." Hal shook his head and looked down the tunnel.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone for now at least."

–

He stopped fleeing after slipping into a hidden passageway in the caves. He knew they couldn't follow him in these conditions, even if they wanted to. He winced and lifted up a hand, er, paw. Still sore from the last time he had taken this form. The burn was healing, but not as quickly as he would have wanted it to. He licked it once, then stared out into the darkness with bright crystal blue eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

The twins had fallen into a light nap as they sat in the chair close to the _Interceptor_'s engine room. The warmth radiating from the room was warm and soothing, fueling the want for a nap in which they could enjoy the warmth. They were so sleepy and content that they did not stir when they were picked up and set back down in someone's lap. In fact, they didn't even realize they had been moved until after they had awoken. When they did, though, they smiled a bit and cuddled into the person holding them.

"You're back-"

"daddy." Razer petted their heads soothingly, causing them to droop back off into slumber.

"That's right, I'm back," he mumbled, "now you two just go back to sleep." They nodded their sleepy little heads and let themselves doze off again. Under his breath, Razer hummed a melody he remembered from when he was a child. The soft, constant sound soothed the twins and allowed them to sleep peacefully and without any dreams. Razer was just beginning to feel himself fall asleep as well, when he heard the door to the _Interceptor_ open. He clutched the two close to him, shielding them from the blast of cold, until the door was closed once more.

"Hey Razer, we're back. Miss us?" Razer stared at Hal without care.

"Not especially, I was actually just enjoying the lack of annoyances until you returned." Kilowog repressed his inner drill sergeant's urge to smack him on the head for talking back to a 'superior officer'. To prevent this, he crossed his arms and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Bundle up, Poozer. You're coming into the caves with us. Hal wants you to help us set up defenses in the tunnel networks. Razer tried his best to look unknowing of the situation.

"Defenses? Against what or whom?"

"Space pirates," Kilowog said simply. Razer narrowed his eyes at the phrase. There were many people he despised. One of which was space pirates, who ranked right below warlords in his books. He shook the two on his lap awake, and they climbed sleepily off of him and stood rubbing their eyes. With a grimace, Razer picked up his children and made sure he had up a barrier of red energy before they even opened the door. The snow was so thick and the wind so strong, they could almost see the wafting threads of cold pass around the red energy.

"You doing okay, Razer?" Hal asked as they floated the gap between the ship and the caves.

"Only being fueled by the fear of my blood freezing in my veins. Other than that, I'm feeling absolutely wonderful," Razer snarked in a deadpan tone. Aliana and Raxor shivered and whimpered at the view of the cold around them, which only fueled Razer to want to get inside to someplace warm as quickly as possible. It took only a couple of moments in reality to get to the hidden cave entrance, but by the time they managed to get inside, Razer already felt himself begin to slow down.

"See? That wasn't too horrible, now was it?" Hal asked in a cheerful tone. At Razer's feet, the twins were shivering and huddled together for warmth. Razer, though normally with a faintly bluish, was a bit white at the edges.

"Oh yes, forcing three cold-blooded creatures, two of them barely more than children, to be exposed to an environment that would invariably be hostile to them and could possibly cause them death. It was not horrible in the slightest." Hal kept a straight face through the deadpan insult Razer had just dished out. Kilowog was annoyed by the Red Lantern's complaints, but knew he had a point. His Red Lantern suit may have given him a certain level of protection, but the children were still exposed and dependent on the shields to keep them from freezing.

"Well, we're here, and that's all that matters," Hal said, trying to keep the mood light. "So, Mr. Red Lantern Army strategist, we could use some help in planning a defense against some space pirates. Feel like lending a hand?" Razer gave him a cold look and crossed his arms.

"Seeing as you've already dragged me out here, I may as well." He followed them to the main room, and the children looked around with interest at the intricate carvings on the cave walls, most likely done for decorative or cultural purposes by the inhabitants.

"Daddy, how is the cave staying bright-"

"-when we're getting so deep underground?"

"Glow worms," he said simply. Kilowog paused and looked at him with mild interest.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Razer showed no sort of emotion as he went ahead walking.

"Simple. I looked up." Kilowog frowned and made it so he was at pace with Hal and Aya.

"I'm serious, doesn't anyone else get the feeling that the Poozer is hiding something from us?" Aya looked straight ahead as she responded.

"Probability highly suggests so, however, I feel that now would not be the best time to ask such, considering we are preparing to fight a group of pirates." Kilowog grunted and sent a look back at Razer, whose focus was on his children at the time.

"Well, either way, I'm keeping a close eye on him."


End file.
